El precio de un Anhelo
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: ...es tan vacía mi vida en Munich sin ti...Basada en la pelicula El Conquistador de Shambala [Roy x Ed] [cap 11 up]El final ha tocado a la puerta....
1. Pensando en ti

**El precio de un Anhelo.**

Fanfiction de Fullmetal Alchemist

Pareja: Roy x Edward

Basado en la película "El conquistador de Shambala"

Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen sino a su autora y a la firma que llevo la historia al anime.

Este fic va dedicado a todas las almas desoladas en un 14 de febrero...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El precio de un anhelo

by Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 1: Pensando en ti

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo vio... ¿un mes ya? Para él este tiempo ha sido una eternidad sin embargo las imágenes de su rostro, sus cabellos... su cuerpo se habían grabado en su memoria, de hecho no le costaba mucho evocarla y, cada vez que lo hacia, sonreía melancólicamente.

Sin duda ya no podía llamarle en sus ensoñaciones "mi pequeño", él había crecido y se podía decir que ya era todo un hombre... un hombre, esto sin duda hacia que sus sentimientos hacia él crecieran y es que se había puesto muy guapo...

- ¿ Gral. de brigada?- escucho a sus espaldas mientras contemplaba el paisaje desde el inmaculado ventanal-.

- ¿eh? – volteándose- ¿ si Hawkeye?- sonriéndole sutilmente-.

- le he traído algunos informes para que los revise... - con una mirada neutra-.

- de acuerdo, muchas gracias- indicándole que los deje en su mesón-ya puede retirarse-.

- si señor – haciendo una pequeña reverencia para dirigirse a la puerta.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el brigadier Gral. oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrase... ¿quién lo diría? Roy Mustang pensativo mirando hacia el ventanal... no era común verlo así como no era común verlo trabajar, pero estaba claro que ésta vez no holgazaneaba en realidad pesaba en alguien... "_Edward"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- nii-san...

- ...-

-¿nii-san?

- ... -

¡NII-SAN!

-¿eh?-sobresaltándose- dime Al

- te hable varias veces para preguntarte hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora... – dijo algo molesto-.

- pensaba llevarte a Munich... para que veas a Papa... con tu propio cuerpo – sonriéndole-.

- ¿en serio?- sonriendo ampliamente- ¡estupendo! Pero...

- ¿pero qué Al?- algo extrañado-.

- ¿por qué estabas tan pensativo? – haciendo una mueca entre cómplices-.

- eh... – poniéndose nervioso- na-nada especial-"maldito baka... en los líos que me metes por hacerme pensar estupideces"- soltando una risita nerviosa-.

- de acuerdo... nii-san – mirándolo con sarcasmo- "sé en quien piensas... no me engañas..." - ¿cuánto queda para llegar a Munich?

- uhm... quedan unas horas de viaje... no te impacientes Al – visiblemente aliviado – "que bueno que no me interroga más"-.

- uhm- dijo asintiendo alegremente-.

El tren se movía suavemente, Ed como de costumbre apoyo su brazo en el espacio del marco de la ventana; el viento mecía su coleta con gracia, sus mechones le caían gentilmente a ambos costados de su cara los cuales esporádicamente eran acariciados con delicadeza por el viento. Su mirada se situaba en el paisaje sureño que se le exponía generosamente. Las verdes praderas, el embriagante aroma de las flores y de la tierra húmeda, las montañas acarameladas en sus cimas por la infaltable nieve, el cielo tan azul como el mar... una brisa acaricia con premura sus mejillas cuando unos ojos azabaches aparecieron en su mente... la imagen mental comenzó a hacerse más nítida complementándose de una nariz, cabello, orejas, labios... mejillas, mentón... hasta conformar un rostro conocido... Roy Mustang.

Ed sonrió con pesar. Hacia un mes que había visto por ultima vez a su "desagradable ya-no-coronel", sin proponérselo cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía algo nostálgico... "estúpido Mustang" era su manta mental perfecta contra estos pensamientos sin embargo últimamente le resultaba más difícil combatirlos y muchas veces terminaba cediendo a ellos... "Roy"

El sonido de las bocinas del tren indico que habían llegado a su destino, Al lentamente se desperezo para mover a un somnoliento Ed que con pesar y riñendo un poco dejaba su cómoda posición para tomar sus pocas pertenencias y salir de la estación. Alphonse miraba emocionado a su alrededor y es que aquel lugar era tan diferente a lo que él había visto antes... ese aire tan peculiar que llenaba la atmósfera, sin duda un mundo en pos de evolución a través de las ciencias.

-¿estás cansado Al?-pregunto luego de haber caminado un buen trecho en silencio-.

- eh-prestándole atención a su hermano mayor- no te preocupes, estoy bien nii-san-negando con una sonrisa- "me pregunto si tú lo estás... "- ¿cuánto alta para ver a papa?

- falta poco... no desesperes –haciendo una mueca nerviosa "¿cómo puede querer tanto a ese canalla?"- eh¡Al, cuidado! –exclamo con énfasis-.

Tarde. Sin darse cuenta Alphonse yacía ahora en el suelo, anonadado busco una respuesta visual que le explicara como fue que llego a eso. Luego de nos segundos pudo obtener respuesta, un hombre lo miraba preocupado...

- eh, disculpa no quise lastimarte.. – tendiéndole la mano- ¿estás bien?

- sí – sobándose la cabeza- no se preocupe. Tomando su mano para levantarse-.

-¡Al! – acercándose rápidamente a él- ¿estás bien? – Al solo asintió- debería tener más cuidado- mirando al extraño visiblemente molesto-.

- en verdad lo siento, sin darme cuenta se me hizo tarde, siento los inconvenientes- mirando a Ed apenado por lo ocurrido-.

El rubio... quedo atónito; su cara, su pelo... sus ojos...

- nii-san¿qué pasa?- observando a un Ed estupefacto- nii-san...

-¿Mu-Mustang?- balbuceo como si estuviera aprendiendo las vocales

-¿QUÉ? –mientras Al miraba con detenimiento el rostro del "extraño"- ¿Taisa?

- disculpen... ¿no me confunden con alguien?- sonriendo nerviosamente-.

- eh, creo que sí- dijo Ed saliendo de su asombro- disculpe- tomando la mano de al- ya nos vamos, que tenga buen día-.

Dicho esto, el pobre Al volaba siendo arrastrado por su hermano que al parecer participaba en una maratón donde no habían mas concursantes que él, el menor de los Elric suplicaba internamente no soltarse porque le saldría caro. Cuando nuestro ya-no-tan pequeño atleta cumplió su misión se detuvo y con el globo llamado Alphonse porque cabe destacar que eso parecía al volar afirmado de la mano metálica de su hermano. Cuando el joven Elric recupero el aliento encaro a su hermano mayor...

- ¡nii-san¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!- bufando molesto-. ¡Creí que moriría!

- lo siento Al – sonriéndole temerosamente- fue un impulso... pero es que – cambiando su rostro - ¡maldición!

- nii-san... -suavizando su rostro "sin duda le extrañas... ¿verdad?"- tranquilo...

- ¡incluso aquí me fastidia! –dándole la espalda a Al- ¡maldito Mustang!

- pero... si no hizo nada malo... - "excepto tirarme al suelo por error"- no te pongas así –mirando con temor a su hermano-.

-¡no es necesario que haga o diga algo para fastidiar!-empuñando sus manos- ¡el solo verlo me pone de malas!- "me recuerda que este no es mi mundo... "-.

- nii-san... cálmate... – "en realidad te alegra haberlo visto... aunque no sea el mismo Taisa que quieres... sino el Taisa de este mundo"- recuerda que debemos ver a nuestro padre...

- es cierto- respirando hondo- vamos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- aquí le traigo lo que me pidió – dijo una voz femenina a la par que dejaba unos archivos en el gran escritorio-.

- gracias- acercándose a la muchacha por detrás para abrazarla con fuerza- ya sabes... – susurrándole al oído- que es nuestro secreto- mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo-.

- sí... señor... - dijo suspirando la joven secretaria que cayo en una de las tantas trampas del casanova de Roy Mustang-.

Roy se alejo suavemente de la joven para acomodarse en su escritorio y revisar el material, antes de que la joven saliera de la habitación le dedico una mirada lujuriosa que no hizo más que debilitarle las piernas a la pobre, quien trabajosamente salió de la habitación.

Los documentos que acababa de adquirir eran todos de alquimia avanzada... clasificados como información valiosa para la nación... al hojearlos el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente

- te traeré de vuelta Ed... no importa lo que deba hacer para ello...

continuará...

N.A: bueno... siento subirlo tan tarde. Lo empecé antes del 14 de febrero para al menos subir el primer capitulo ese día, pero transcribir me cuesta mucho no porque sea lenta tipeando sino por que me aburre XD. Tampoco puedo escribir directamente a Word porque me quedo en blanco mirando la pantalla... así que lo único que puedo hacer es tomar mi cuaderno querido, mirar un rato el techo... y de repente sin saber cómo ya estoy escribiendo... siempre me pasa así XD soy "aspecial"

Con respecto a la historia, esta promete ser mas larga que "My last serenade"... creo que lo que me ayudo fue ver nuevamente la película y también sentir el venir del 14 de febrero... aunque no creo en ese día es lindo ver parejas enamoradas pero no babosas XD

Roy uso nuevamente sus artimañas... pero tengan por seguro que aquí, en mi fic, solo las usa por conveniencia, no porque le guste hacerlo de engreído que es...

Este fic va dedicado a Ede... sí! Todo para ti!

"we're holding hands... aren't we? All I want is the happiness of whose I love... whose are important to me... like you... !"


	2. Descubrimientos,estando más cerca de ti

El precio de un Anhelo

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola!_

_Siento la tardanza... andaba sin ideas de cómo terminar este capitulo... pero hoy (miércoles 22 febrero del 2006) como fui a comprar un libro que debo leer para mi último año de colegio (Cien años de soledad de Gabriel García Márquez) pude pensar en un fin adecuado... he leído muy poco del libro pero sin duda el estilo de García Márquez es excelente... sabe captar la atención desde el primer momento... cosa que me gustaría hacer... si a alguien le interesa el libro... le informo que al principio hablan de alquimia... jajaja no me costo nada imaginarme a Edward..._

_Bueno... sin más sigamos con la historia... que esta demás decir espero que sea de su agrado..._

"_and I won't cross these streets until you'll hold my hand..." (extracto de la cancion "swing life away" de "Rise against")_

_Fic dedicado a Ede... I don't wanna unhold your hand..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El precio de un Anhelo

by Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 2: Descubrimientos... (estando más cerca de ti)

-¡papa! – exclamo lanzándose a los brazos de Hohenheim-.

-¡Alphonse! – quien lo recibió entre sus brazos alegremente-.

Edward se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta viendo la escena, a pesar de todo Al quería mucho a su padre, pero él... él aún sentía el hecho que su padre hiciera sufrir a su madre... "mamá"

-¡Edward! –dijo notando la presencia de su hijo mayor – (N.A: su papa también lo discrimina por la altura ¬¬... XD)

- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo el aludido, dejando para más rato sus preocupaciones... -.

-¿por qué estás tan pensativo hijo? – dijo a la vez que Alphonse lo miraba tristemente-.

-no es nada- forzando una sonrisa- necesito aire, iré a dar un paseo- buscando su abrigo-.

-pero nii-san... ¿a donde vas?

- no tardaré, volveré pronto... – sin reparar en la pregunta de Al, se acerco a la puerta para luego cerrarla lentamente dejando a su padre y hermano confundidos-.

Las calles estaban moderadamente pobladas; sus manos se refugiaban en los bolsillos laterales de su inseparable abrigo café moca, su coleta se movía lentamente en su delicado vaivén... "_Mustang..."_No. No podía estar pensando de nuevo en él. La nostalgia se hizo presente otra vez... carcomiendo su ser... apretando su pecho... "_quiero volver..."_

Un escalofrío; se sorprendió de si mismo. ¿Volver? Pero si él había decidido quedarse del otro lado de la puerta, él fue, por su propia voluntad... pero ¿qué paso entonces? No... de seguro es la nostalgia acumulada...

- Quizás haberme encontrado con el Mustang de aquí... me puso algo... nostálgico... - sonriendo con pesar- ¡qué tonto!

El clima cada vez se tornaba más frío, el cielo poco a poco se lleno de nubes grisáceas el viento soplaba con más fuerza, sin duda anochecería pronto mas Ed no pareció preocuparse ya que siguió caminando hasta llegar a un mirador.

- El atardecer de aquí... se parece al de Rizenbul...

&&&

- Gral. de brigada... – dijo entrando la rubia.

- ¿ qué sucede Hawkeye? – dijo sin siquiera mirarla ya que su atención se enfocaba en un pequeño libro que descansaba en su regazo-.

-la hora de salida ya paso hace 20 minutos... - mirándolo incrédula-.

- ¿en serio? – marcando la pagina en que había quedado para darle su atención a la Lieutenant-.

- sí señor- mirando el pequeño libro- ¿qué es lo que lee señor?

- ah.. esto – nervioso- es... ¡una novela!

- claro... - "_no le creo nada"_- bueno señor- haciendo una reverencia- me retiro.

- hasta mañana Hawkeye- sonriéndole sutilmente-.

Suspiro aliviado al oír la puerta cerrarse. Algo le decía que la rubia no se había tragado el cuento del todo, pero prefería que ella "supiera" antes que otra persona, ya que lo que hacia podría costarle su estadía en el ejercito y por qué no... su vida también...

- Edward... pronto te traeré de vuelta... pronto, ya casi tengo la respuesta que busco... - mirando por la ventana como las primeras estrellas cubrían el inmenso cielo-.

Roy últimamente se quedaba después del horario en la oficina leyendo todo lo que le pudiese ser útil, se las había ingeniado usando su domino sobre el sexo femenino para prácticamente saquear la biblioteca central y todo por el ya-no-tan-enano. Estaba muy esperanzado ya que cuando él, se suponía, cerraría la puerta la ultima vez que lo vio... no lo hizo... "_no te dejaré ir lejos de mí para siempre..." _Fue la respuesta mental de Mustang al oír aquello...

&&&

_esta() parte no estaba pensada originalmente... al editar el capitulo se me corrió ;)_

Ya era bien entrada la noche. El silencio inundaba la ciudad de Munich, solo podía apreciarse pequeños faroles circulares que equidistaban entre uno y otro por algunos metros. Caminaba con pesar, el fuerte viento azotaba su rostro sin misericordia amoratándole los labios y la nariz. Solo un poco más...

Pero... entonces diviso algo a lo lejos que se le hacia familiar, a lo lejos una silueta se movía con pereza y finalmente... se desplomo cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Edward corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron hasta hincarse en el suelo. Acto seguido reconoció el cuerpo... era... él...

-¡despierte! – dándole suaves golpecitos en las mejillas

Al ver que no dada resultado Ed comenzó a zamarrearlo teniendo cierta suavidad, a lo que él comenzó a parpadear lentamente. Ed al darse cuenta lo sentó tomándolo por la espalda para evitar que se desplomara otra vez.

- ¿ se encuentra bien? – pregunto al sentirse observado por esos ojos azabaches-.

- eres... tú... ¿ qué paso? –sobándose la nuca-.

- pues... yo iba de regreso a mi casa, de pronto lo vi y cuando reaccione usted estaba en el suelo... -relajando la expresión de su rostro- ¿ qué le sucedió?-.

- bueno... creo que esto me paso por salir en estas fachas con este clima- Ed cayo en cuenta, él venia con una camisa afranelada color marrón, unos pantalones negros, los cuales se veían sumamente delgados y unas botas color café moca que hacían juego con su vestimenta- que iba a hacer... Roxanne se molesto conmigo... - sonriendo tristemente-.

- ¿Roxanne? – pregunto incrédulo el rubio- "_o sea que en este mundo... yo no existo para ti..."-_

- bueno... - mientras Ed le ayudaba a ponerse de pie- Roxanne es mi prima... una prima lejana pero tiene la costumbre de comportarse como mi madre...

- ya veo... – haciendo una mueca- creo que ya se encuentra mejor...

- sí, gracias por haberme ayudado... después de lo de la tarde- cambiando su rostro por uno culpable-

- eso ya paso... de hecho mi hermano ya debe haberlo olvidado como yo... todos cometemos errores, no es para tanto- sonriendo-.

- sí... creo que tienes razón.. –sonriendo también- por cierto... no sé... tu nombre...

- ah.. me llamo Edward Elric...

- me llamo Roy Mustang... – Ed al oír es nombre... se entristeció notablemente- "_ese nombre..."_

- eh... ¿pasa algo? – pregunto Roy-.

- no... – moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación- espero que este mejor Señor Roy.. ya es hora de irme-.

- no me digas señor... Roy esta bien- sonrojándose un poco por haber sido llamado como "señor"- bueno Edward cuídate, adiós- dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar-.

Ed vio como el hombre se alejaba... algo comenzó a apretar en su pecho... "_se llama igual que tú... pero... no significa que pueda llegar a ser tú.."_

Una sonrisa forzada fue la pauta para que se volteara e iniciara el retorno a casa... no sin antes mirar a los lejos a aquel hombre que ya casi no estaba a su alcance visual.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Edward viera asomar su casa. Una idea surco su cabeza... si solo él podría ayudarle... ya había encontrado demasiadas razones para volver... ya no soportaba estar ahí fingiendo que todo estaba bien... no es que todo estuviera pésimo, Al estaba con él, su hermano Al, no la armadura... pero el vacío que había causado resignarse a estar con aquellos que quería... en su mundo... era imborrable...

Entro rápidamente frotándose las manos. La casa esta casi a oscuras, excepto por la luz de la chimenea de la sala principal. Se quito su abrigo colgándolo en el pequeño perchero de la puerta antes de acercase a ella pero se sintió observado... y es que Hohenheim estaba sentado en el gran sillón frente a la chimenea.

- papa...

- llegas tarde Edward... creí que solo darías un paseo...

- sucedieron otras cosas... que me hicieron llegar a esta hora...

- ya veo- Hohenheim era muy introvertido, no hablaba más de lo necesario, por lo que no pregunto más sobre el retraso de su hijo-.

Ed se sintió nervioso, quería hablarle del tema, pero temía una negativa por parte de su padre... no es que no se sintiese capaz de arreglárselas solo, sino que pese a todo el apoyo y la ayuda nunca están de más...

(_hasta aquí )_

- papa...

- dime Edward- dijo el aludido sin quitar la vista del fuego emergente de la chimenea-.

- ¿y Al?- pregunto para ganar tiempo-.

- ya se fue a dormir... se canso de esperarte...

- ya veo... – mirando la puerta de la habitación que posiblemente estaría ocupando su hermano- yo... quiero hablarte de algo...

- sí... lo sé- mirando a su hijo- tiene que ver con tu mundo, ¿no es así Edward?

- yo... –sorprendido- ¿co-cómo supiste? –pensándolo mejor- ¿Al te dijo algo?

-no... Alphonse no me dijo nada...-haciendo una pequeña pausa-Edward... -riendo bajito- recuerda que soy tu padre y aunque no pase mucho tiempo contigo puedo entender lo que planeas... - mirándolo de reojo- ¿quieres volver, no es así?

- sí... yo quiero volver- mirando el piso y apretando sus puños-.

- ¿por qué razón?-viendo la reacción de su hijo- si es que puedes decirme...

- hay... cosas que... - suavizando su rostro- extraño, caras que anhelo volver a ver...

- comprendo... - Hohenheim guardo silencio por nos segundos. Sabia que la razón para volver que tenia Edward era mas fuerte que la que menciono, pero no lo obligaría a hablar si no quería- te ayudare... te ayudare a volver, pero te llevas a Alphonse contigo...

- por supuesto – dijo entusiasmado- _"volveré... volveré para ver tu rostro una vez más..."-._

&&&

El sol acabo con la oscuridad de ka noche dando paso a una radiante mañana. Ed lentamente comenzó a abrir sus dorados ojos, las cobijas de su cama se hallaban arrugadas yacían olvidadas en el suelo... el resultado de una noche de pesadillas... se llevo la mano a la frente resignado... "_otro día mas aquí..."_ gentiles rayos de sol acariciaron su rostro a través de las cortinas blancas, con parsimonia se sentó en la cama para correrlas y así poder abrir la ventana que se encontraba a su diestra. El cielo se veía más azul de lo normal... "_como el uniforme de Roy... "_

Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza. Sus cabellos acabaron más desordenados que de costumbre, al mismo tiempo éstos se espacian como una fina cascada en su espalda. "_Recién empieza el día y ya estoy pensando estupideces... maldito Roy..." (N.A: del amor al odio... un paso XD)_

Toc-toc

-nii-san, ¿ estás despierto?- indudablemente esa suave voz varonil era de Alphonse-.

- sí, puedes entrar Al- "_quizás si me distraigo no pienso demas..."_

Alphonse entro con una tierna sonrisa que denotaba que traía buenas noticias, o al menos eso pensaba que serian para su hermano mayor.

- nii-san, papa dijo que iríamos a la ciudad después de desayunar- sentándose en la cama- ah... nii-san, siempre pateas tus cobijas- reparando en el tumulto que estaba en el suelo, sin más las recogió-.

- Al, sabes que soy inquieto durmiendo- sonriendo divertido- ¿para qué dijo papá que iríamos a la ciudad?- pasando a una expresión neutra-.

-¿ cómo que para qué? Pues para buscar pistas y así regresar a nuestro mundo, iremos a investigar-viéndose esperanzado-.

-pero... Al- bajando su rostro...

- sé... sé que quieres volver, aunque no me lo hayas dicho textualmente-poniéndose serio-.

Continuará...

_**Notas de la autora:** bueno... aquí la continuación... quise dejar el capitulo hasta aquí, ya que considero que deja con la sensación de suspenso... y eso me agrada (risas)_

_Bueno... espero que llene sus expectativas... como mencioné en una ocasión, este fic promete ser mas largo... pero en cuanto a número de capítulos... soy pésima escribiendo capítulos largos... lo siento. Al menos en Word me salen regularmente 6 o 7 paginas con letra tamaño 12... ¿sigue siendo poco? Si es así procuraré extender un poquito más los capítulos... solo si quieren_

_El próximo capitulo es... algo triste, así que preparen sus pañuelos... porque yo casi me emocione escribiéndolo... pero no crean que el final va a ser triste como en "My last Serenade" no, señor!... será... más bonito, palabra! (sonrisa)_

_Bueno... me despido... saludos a todas las personas que leen este fic y que dejan reviews, por supuesto me hace tan feliz leer reviews... me anima a escribir mejor... a sacar más ideas al mirar a mi querido techo (XD el techo de mi habitación tiene poderes mágicos)._

_Gracias a Ede por ayudarme a sacar ideas... no te mueras nunca nena!_

_Gracias también a quienes leyeron mi primer fic de fma ("My last Serenade"), nunca había tenido tantos reviews en mi vida!_

_Ahora sí!_

_Saludos!_

_Adiós!_

_Maki_


	3. Viviendo el sueño

El precio de un Anhelo

_Hola!_

_Volví. Pues hoy (lunes 27 de feb 2006, a las 03.24 am) ví por billonésima vez la película... y llegue a la conclusión de que falta más romance en la historia... ¿no lo creen? Esta bien, lo admito, cuando me pongo cursi lo hago con ganas... pero, sí falta más romance... así que para eso empiezo a escribir a esas horas, me bajo la inspiración ahora... a esta hora y sin necesidad de mirar el techo..._

_Gracias por los reviews querido publico... me hacen tan feliz... así que trataré de complacerlos (sonrisa), alargaré lo que más pueda este capitulo ¿vale?_

_Fic dedicado a Ede. Gracias nena por todo..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El precio de un Anhelo

by Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 3: Viviendo el sueño...

-uhm... ah...

Calor. Humedad. Éxtasis. Pasión

Sí. Todo eso experimentaba en este momento, ese exquisito cosquilleo al sentir su cuerpo bajo los influjos de esas manos... esos labios probando cada centímetro de su ser... profanando lo que nadie había profanado... ese lugar, el núcleo de sus temblores... ese lugar existía solo para él... al fin lo había comprobado...

Su largo cabello caía cual cascada en la almohada, su respiración se encontraba agitada, el sudor cubría su cuerpo más el no se detendría, oh no... anheló demasiado esa piel, y ahora que la tenia a su merced no la dejaría ir...

-ah... ahmmm...

- te amo...-dijo el mayor-.

Sentó al menor sobre sus caderas para poder observar cada gesto de él... cada mueca de dolor mezclado con placer... para apagar su deseo acumulado... sí, quería que gimiera muy fuerte, que gimiera su nombre sin descanso... quería poseerlo una y mil veces... quería, cumplir su anhelo...

Busco sus labios en una demanda desesperada mientras sus manos preparaban su entrada, el joven no pudo más ahogar intensos gemido a la vez que sus manos apretaban los antebrazos del mayor... todo era demasiado... dolía... pero era un dolor delicioso... la espera había sido prolongada...

El núcleo de su deliciosa desesperación era acariciado ahora mientras esos labios que antes le besaron desesperados ahora invadían su cuello y a intervalos acariciaban el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda...

- recuerda que me perteneces... desde ahora y para siempre –susurro el mayor

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un jadeo, ya que los dedos fueron reemplazados... por su esencia...y un mordisco en su cuello...

El mayor empujo al joven para dejarlo recostado en la cama, quedando sobre este último, levanto una pierna acomodándola en su hombro y sin más comenzó a moverse...

-¡Ah!¡Ah-ah!...

El ritmo adquirido para aquella danza era frenético, acompañando a la orquesta se sumo el crujir la cama que los albergaba. El mayor comenzó a gruñir anunciando que el fin estaba por llegar... el vals no es una pieza eterna

-¡TE AMO ED!-corriéndose dentro del joven-.

Exhausto se dejo caer sobre su amante pero cual fue la sorpresa que al caer no sintió un cuerpo tibio bajo el suyo... sino las tibias sabanas...

- un sueño... otro sueño...-abriendo el ojo (_N.A: recordemos que Roy perdió un ojo)_

Una lagrima. Escurridiza e inoportuna bajo por su mejilla. Miro la cama... esa que en su sueño acogió al ser que más había amado hasta el momento... ¿qué tenia él? ¿Cómo lo pudo enamorarlo de esta manera, hasta el punto de añorarle cada noche fría, de buscarlo en las dulces fantasías, de desear un beso con tanto fervor? Edward... el joven que sin querer se transformó en su todo... a quien espero al punto de hacerse oficial de policía en un lugar remotísimo hasta que su corazón le dijera que lo encontraría... pero ahora era distinto... su corazón solo le decía que ya no aguantaría mucho el dolor...

Contemplo por el ventanal la luna... la gentil brisa le acaricio la mejilla que acuno aquella lagrima...

- Ójala a través de la brisa sintiera tus manos...

Otra lagrima broto... ¿cuántas había derramado en silencio ya? Todas y cada una de ella por él...

-me pregunto si tu te sientes como yo... Edward...

Bajo la vista. Miro su cuerpo... ¿rastros de una lujuriosa noche?¿Con quien?

Con nadie... nadie palpable... una noche lujuriosa con su fantasía, con su deseo reprimido...

Con parsimonia se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Encendió el calefón y se dispuso a bañar...

¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan lastimero en su vida? ¿Por qué las cosas que antes le eran agradables como ducharse ahora eran patéticas?

-_porque él no está aquí..._

¡Maldición!

Uno no escoge lo que siente, no controla su corazón... ¿acaso haberse enamorado de Edward era un pecado y por eso sufría como lo hacia? ¡Por Dios! ¡Si amar es un pecado entonces que todos perezcan!

El agua caliente Coria por su cuerpo, empapándolo completamente. Saco el shampoo de u pequeño estante que esta frente a él y sin más se lo llevo al cabello...

Otro recuerdo surco su mente...

_-le ha crecido bastante el cabello..._

Si... la rubia cabellera que alguna vez llevo en una trenza ahora lo llevaba recogido en una coleta algo larga...

Sin querer paso a llevar su parche...

_-sus ojos... siguen igual de hermosos..._

Esos ojos dorados... esos que en su sueño brillaban intensamente cada vez que gemía...

Algo en su pecho apretaba... a cada instante con mayor intensidad. ¿Esto es lo que se llama angustia? En un gesto desesperado golpeo las lozas que rodeaban todo el cuarto de baño

-ya no soporto...

&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **_Sí, sé que está corto… pero quise dejarlo hasta aquí… recuerdan que dije de los pañuelos? Ahora entienden no? No sé como pudo salir algo tan triste de mi mente… lo siento…_

_Ede… seguiré este fic para ti… porque a pesar de todo, no pudo faltar a mi palabra…_

_Saludos!_

_Maki._


	4. Entre la espada y la pared

El Precio de un Anhelo

Hola 

_Volví... gracias a la motivación de Gabotta (XD) no, en serio... ella me alentó a seguir esto... ya que cuando publique el capitulo pasado pensaba abandonar esta historia... pero mi pasión por esta pareja fue mayor..._

_Me siento contenta por una parte, Ede... podré cumplir la promesa.._

_Por otra me siento triste... soy la reina de la angustia... así que aun no esperen algo feliz en esta historia... pero como he dicho antes, será un bello final... uno como que mi historia personal no tuvo... aunque no lo crean... hay un poco de mí en Edward y en Roy... ambos tienen una pizca de mis pensamientos... mis anhelos... mis tristezas..._

_Pero.. en esta historia quiero que ellos, que tienen un poco de mí, experimenten cosas que a mí el destino me negó... el amor... un profundo y entregado amor..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El precio de un Anhelo

Capitulo 4: entre la espada y la pared

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ya no soporto...

El mayor de los Elric se encontraba ensimismado en la cama... agotado... la platica con Alphonse lo había entristecido más..

FLASH BACK

-nii-san... sé que has pensado en el coronel...

- ¿qué dices Al? –sonriendo nervioso- claro que no, ¿cómo pensar en ese Taisa baka?

- no me engañas... se noto cuando te encontraste con el coronel de este mundo...

Ed no supo que responder... su hermano pequeño tenia razón... vaya que si... el ultimo encuentro con el Mustang de aquí lo había dejado muy melancólico...

Alphonse se dio cuenta de la tristeza que el rostro de su hermano ocultaba con el flequillo, sin más se aproximo a él para tomar su mano hecha de automail...

- nii-san... no me importa si nos quedamos aquí o volvemos... pero, si puedo verte feliz otra vez... haré lo que sea para que puedas volver a ver al Taisa... - despejando su rostro del flequillo que lo tapaba- nii-san... sé que amas al Taisa...

Edward le levanto la mirada. Esos hermosos ojos dorados estaban apagados... nublados... una lluvia amenazaba caer... apretó los dientes para acallar sus sollozos, su mano de automail apretó la mano de su hermano para consolarse... era verdad... él amaba a Roy Mustang... esos años que paso separado de Roy de Alphonse fueron un infierno.. lo único que deseaba era oír la voz de su Taisa... igual que ahora, no le importaba que le dijera "enano" o cualquiera de sus derivados... le importaba sentirlo cerca...

Su resistencia acabo... Alphonse lo cobijo en su pecho... su hermano, quien siempre fue fuerte, quien siempre velo por su seguridad... estaba allí, desolado, llorando... apretando con firmeza las mangas de su camisa... su pecho rápidamente se humedecía... ¿cuánto había callado todo este dolor?

FIN FLASH BACK

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-buenos días Gral. de Brigada

- buenos días...

La ahora secretaria de Roy, Riza Hawkeye lo miraba con determinación... se veía realmente abatido, presentaba ojeras, su cabello estaba mas desordenado que de costumbre y su uniforme estaba algo alborotado...

- ¿le sucede algo Gral.?

- no... no... pasa nada – apoyándose en el marco del ventanal...

La rubia no quiso objetar. Había estado averiguando en que estaba metido el Gral. y sin duda, no le gustaba para nada, ¿y a quien puede gustarle saber que s superior esta sacando información confidencial sin autorización? Sin embargo no quería llamarle la atención "sus motivos tendrá"

-Gral., ¿desea una taza de café?

- eso estaría bien- dijo sin cambiar de posición, apoyado en el marco del ventanal...

- muy bien, en seguida se lo traigo- caminando hacia la puerta- ¡ah! antes de que lo olvide... - volteándose a verlo- hoy le han traído algunos documentos, se los he dejado en el estante...

- muchas gracias...

La rubia hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina. Roy al oír el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se dejo caer en su sillón con ambas manos tomando su cabeza...

- ya no soporto... ¿dónde estas Edward?- lagrimas brotaron de su ojo silenciosamente-.

La verdad es que estaba cansado, cansado de buscar y buscar y no encontrar nada de cómo traer a Edward de regreso. Le dolía el pecho... le dolía el alma... ¿de qué sirve amar sino puedes estar con quien amas? ¿De que sirve soñar... si lo que sueñas no se hará nunca realidad...?

Las lagrimas se hacían más abundantes, sus guantes estaban empapados debido a que se los brotaba por el rabillo del ojo... no hay caso..."él nunca volverá... no importa lo que yo haga... pero... ¿por qué no puedo apagar este sentimiento?"

Levanto la vista, ésta se centro en el estante donde Riza le había dejado los nuevos documentos...

"quizás aun... existe una esperanza"

Se levanto de su cómodo sillón y camino a aquel estante. Con parsimonia reviso los documentos hasta que...

- la clave está... en Lior...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba por las calles con los ojos algo rojos. Le había dicho a Al y a Hohenheim que quería tomar aire... aunque lo único que quería era verlo... ver a esa persona...

Su memoria siempre le había salvado, y esta no sería la ocasión. Camino con cuidado por la acera sepultada en una gruesa capa de nieve hasta llegar a la calle que ayer encontró a Roy... al Roy de aquel mundo...

¿"¿Qué hago aquí?... no importa lo mucho que se parezca a él... no es el Roy que busco..."

Detuvo la marcha, se disponía a darse la vuelta cuando escucho una voz

-¡Edward!

Esa voz... era... es... tan parecida a la de él...

- ¡Edward! ¡Espera!

Un agitado Roy se le acercaba corriendo, mas en su abstracción por alcanzar a Ed tropezó cayendo de bruces a la nieve. Edward se apresuro a socorrerlo.

-¿te encuentras bien?

- si... - respondió un adolorido Roy, sonriéndole apenado- no quería... que te fueras...

- Roy... -dijo asombrado... - "se parecen físicamente... pero psicológicamente no... a Roy no le pasaría ni me diría esto..."- vamos, levántate- dijo tendiéndole la mano a la par que sonreía.

-gracias Ed –aceptando su mano-

una vez de pie, Roy se puso serio, adquiriendo una mirada que le era muy familiar a Ed...

- ¿qué pasa?

- Ed... yo... tenia ganas de verte-dejando a un Ed anonadado- no sé como explicarlo... pero la primera vez que te vi... sentí como si ya te conociera... pero sé que no es así...

- quizás me confundes con alguien... – " no-no creo que este mundo y el otro estén conectados a este nivel... " –sonriendo con desgano-.

- sé que es raro Ed... pero, ¿a ti no te pasa igual, es decir, la primera vez me llamaste por mi nombre sin que yo te lo hubiera dicho...

- eso es porque...

-¿por que qué?

- olvídalo... es una tontería... -fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes caminar?

- si... no ha sido nada de que preocuparse... pero..

-bueno, me voy, mi hermano y mi padre me esperan... -comenzando a alejarse.

-¡Ed! ¡Espera!... ¡Ed, yo soñé contigo!.

Edward paró en seco. ¿Cómo le decía algo así?. Sin darse cuenta Roy se le acerco y lo abrazo por detrás provocándole un escalofrío a Edward quien no supo que hacer. Roy al no ser rechazado, con una mano tomo a Ed del menton y sin más lo beso...

... lagrimas brotaron de los ojos dorados...

- Ed... te amo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ed... te amo... – balbuceo un dormido gral sobre su escritorio...


	5. Entre tus brazos

EL PRECIO DE UN ANHELO.

Hola 

_Hoy 1 de abril quise continuar con esto... jajaja solo ayer publique el cap 4 aquì; como ya dije... hay un poco de mí en los personajes... y como hoy me siento algo... nostálgica ya pueden suponer como irá este capitulo... mucha nostalgia habrá... pero también algo de romance... todo por algo que paso ayer... (no les diré jajaja)_

___Bueno.. Aquí les dejo este capitulo! Agradezco enormemente sus reviews... me llenan de dicha.. porque para una aficionada como yo, significa que he mejorado... y mejorar es siempre una razón para alegrarse..._

___Fic dedicado a Ede y a Gabotta... nenas, las quiero!_

___&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

El precio de un Anhelo

Capitulo 5: Entre tus brazos

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Caminaba a paso acelerado, pero no iba solo... Alex Louis Armstrong le acompañaba. Roy sabia que era un hombre de confianza y además como Hughes no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos... solo le quedaba el mayor.

En los documentos descubrió que en Lior había una "posible" puerta, por lo que no estaba demás investigar.

- Gral., aquí es el lugar que le mencione

- muy bien – dijo agachándose- si... hay marcas de un circulo de transmutación... -dijo levantándose para encarar al mayor- ¿esta seguro que en aquella ocasión Alphonse utilizo esta puerta para desmontar su alma?

- si, lo estoy, en aquella ocasión la puerta se abrió dejando pasar unas especies de armaduras... - analizando la mirada del Gral.- ¿qué pretende Gral.?

- traeré al enano de vuelta... sin importar lo que cueste...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-ah... Roy.. Detente..

Roy lamía su cuello sin contemplación alguna. Ed hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo, sin embargo el agarre de Roy era imposible de librar para su pequeño cuerpo.

-Roy... no sigas... por favor..

- Ed... no me rechaces... sé que también te gusta esto...

El mayor de los Elric no sabía que hacer... ¿cómo había llegado a esta situación con el Roy de este mundo?

Se sentía sucio, sentía que estaba traicionando a su amado Taisa... sin importar que aquel Roy que jugueteaba con sus pezones dijera que le ofrecía el mundo entero... no era al que amaba con todo su ser...

- déjame ir... – dijo sollozando

Aquello se detuvo abruptamente. Roy lo miro a los ojos... esos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Beso sus ojos, lamió sus lagrimas, acaricio sus mejillas en forma de disculpa...

- perdóname... – apoyando su cabeza en el desnudo torso de Ed- a lo mejor no entiendes porque hago esto... ni yo lo entiendo... solo sé que siento algo demasiado fuerte por ti... no quiero lastimarte, pero me cuesta tanto controlar este sentimiento...

Ed quedo sin palabras. De alguna forma le hubiese gustado tener a su Taisa así... apoyado en su pecho... pero este Roy... este Roy era quien acariciaba su torso, quien ahora besaba su cuello con dulzura. Cerro los ojos con fuerza...

-Taisa... - ahogando sollozos-.

La mullida cama crujía con pesar. Débiles rayos de luna se filtraban por las ventanas de la habitación del segundo piso. El silencio era roto a intervalos por angustiantes jadeos que suplicaban un poco de paz... paz que aquella noche no encontraría aquella desolada alma...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-papá...

- dime Alphonse

- estoy preocupado... nii-san aun no vuelve y ya se hizo tarde...

- dale tiempo... de seguro esta definiendo sus sentimientos...

-papá...

La chimenea iluminaba tenuemente la sala de estar. Hohenheim esta absorto en el crepitar de las llamas. Sabia en cierta medida que le estaba ocurriendo a Edward... pero confiaba en que él terminaría haciendo lo correcto, como siempre.

-papá... yo... quiero decirte algo...

- adelante Alphonse...

- la razón por la cual nii-san quiere regresar...

- lo sé... es por... porque esta enamorado¿no es así?

-Sí... pero... ¿cómo lo sabias?

-hijo, hay muchas cosas que sé-dijo riendo- sé que tú también estas así... de Winry

El pequeño Alphonse se sonrojo desmesuradamente. Su papa podría aparentar ser despistado, pero la verdad era demasiado perceptivo... para su gusto.

- sí... es así... pero, no es de mí que quiero hablarte...

- estas preocupado por Edward...

- hoy en la mañana... lloro... es la segunda vez que lo veo llorar papa... y... me dolió mucho ver a nii-san así...

- muchas veces este sentimiento es así... trae dolor a quienes lo experimentan... no siempre trae consigo felicidad... sin embargo con las distancias el sentimiento se fortalece aunque aparentemente se haya adormecido...

Alphonse oía atentamente a Hohenheim. Esta era la primera platica seria que mantenía con su padre, por lo que no quería perder detalle de ella.

- ¿crees que la persona que nii-san ama le ame también?

- eso depende... no me has dicho quien es esa persona...

- bue-eno...

- si es quien estoy pensando que es, mi respuesta es sí...

-¿quién crees que es papa?

- el coronel Mustang... ¿no?

-s-sí... –dijo algo nervioso-.

- no tiene nada de malo hijo... los sentimientos solo nacen, no pueden ser controlados... sin importar el sexo o la edad, si el sentimiento es sincero, lo demás sobra...

Alphonse sonrió. Por un instante creyó que su padre rechazaría la tendencia de su hermano, pero al notar que no sucedía se sentía tranquilo.

- bueno... ya es tarde, vamos a dormir Alphonse...

-¿no esperaremos a nii-san?

- ya llegará, dale tiempo... además, mañana tenemos que ponernos a investigar

-si- dijo un alegre Alphonse antes de irse a su habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-ah...

La oscuridad inundaba todo el lugar. La mujer devoraba sus labios, su piel con hambre, con ansias. Él se dejaba hacer sin ninguna resistencia. Su mirada estaba pedida en aquel ventanal... la vista era tan parecida a la de su sueño... cerró los ojos intentando recordar...

Esas manos femeninas fueron reemplazadas por una mano tibia y una fría... hecha de automail...

Los cabellos castaños fueron reemplazados por unos suaves cabellos rubios que caían con delicadeza acariciando su pecho... esos labios carmesí fueron reemplazados por unos labios dulces y carnosos... y esos ojos color moca... fueron sustituidos por unos dorados que brillaban intensamente...

-Ed...

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios a la vez que asentía. Con cuidado se recostó sobre él para besar sus mejillas a lo que Roy acaricio su cabeza.

Levanto la cabeza para sonreírle nuevamente solo que esta vez Roy se le acerco para besarle con pasión mientras sus manos bajaban a la remera para sacársela y depositarlo de espaldas en la cama. Los ojos dorados lo miraban anhelantes...

- Ed... te amo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era más de medianoche. Edward caminaba por las calles con desgano. En sus mejillas habían rastros de lagrimas. Si... él lo había traicionado, había traicionado a Roy con su alter-ego...

Se dejo caer sobre la acera ahogando sollozos... esa voz... esos gemidos... eran los de Roy¿entonces por qué se sentía así?

-Roy... ¿dónde estás?

-aquí estoy...

Edward se volteo solo para encontrar una cara conocida... se levanto... aquella silueta le abrió los brazos... él solo se dejo llevar, se lanzo a ellos los cuales lo recibieron. Unas manos enguantadas acariciaron su espalda por unos segundos hasta que buscaron sus mejillas para encararlo...

- ¿me extrañaste hagane-no?

- ¿qué pregunta es esa Taisa no baka?

Él sonrio. Sonrió ampliamente. Su mano hecha de automail busca su mejilla...

- el parche no te sienta...

- y a ti no te sienta la coleta...

-baka... te extrañé demasiado... para mi gusto- dijo empinándose en busca de sus labios...

- yo también... enano- atrapando sus labios con los propios-.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**Notas de la Autora: **__es lindo soñar, no? Una vez una persona muy sabia me dijo que soñar no era malo... pero, no importa cuanto soñemos... entre la realidad y el sueño hay una gran brecha... una enorme brecha... la cual nunca desaparecerá... soñar muchas veces cuesta caro... ¿no es así?... pregúntenles a Ed y a Roy... _

___Saludos!_

___Maki._

___01/04/2006_


	6. I can tell It was an accident PART I

El Precio de un Anhelo.

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola! Aquí con tendinitis actualizando... es que como tengo tiempo...¿por qué no escribir un poquito? (risas) no esperen un capitulo largo...porque mi mano derecha no da para muucho... _

_En fin, vamos al fic_

_Dedicado a Ede y a Gabotta... mis queridas nenas..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El Precio de un Anhelo

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 6: I can tell It was an accident here earlier

_"Betray  
The Avalon is always beside me  
And I'm following it home  
Where is my home  
Orion glows  
And his eyes open up  
I once believed that I would set you in line..."_

Ligeros rayos de sol le golpean la cara. Las sábanas lo aprisionan en aquella cama de la traición... _por... qué... era SU cara..._

-Uhm...

Sintió a su acompañante revolverse y pegarse a su espalda. Rodeo su torso con sus manos... las cuales eran... muy femeninas...

"_.. Ed..."_

que fría se sentía de pronto su mejilla... que pesados se sentían sus ojos...

"_¿Estoy llorando?"_

la alarma comenzó a sonar. 7.00 AM, hora de ir a trabajar...

-uhm... apaga la alarma... – dijo soñolienta la mujer a la par que escondía su cabeza en el cuello de Roy para después morderlo con suavidad.

- lo siento... -

Roy la aparto bruscamente y sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás se metió en el baño. Minutos después se oía como se duchaba.

-hmpf! ... ¿quién lo entiende? Ayer se porto tan dulce y ahora me ignora...

Con pereza la mujer de salió de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa, la cual estaba desparramada por toda la habitación. Una vez vestida se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde Roy le había dejado la paga por sus "servicios" y sin más se fue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ed...

-uhm... 5 minutos más...

-Ed...vamos... despierta mi dormilón... –besando su frente-.

- Taisa... déjame dormir un poquito más

-uhm... -mordiendo su cuello-te dejaría si fuera tu Taisa... pero no soy él..- besándolo en sus labios.

Dicho esto Ed reacciono levantándose sobresaltado. Miro a su alrededor. No, no era su habitación... al mirar hacia el frente descubrió con pesar que... no era su Taisa quien le proporcionaba aquellas afectuosas caricias... sino... el Roy Mustang de este mundo...

-R-Roy... ¿qué paso ayer?

- ¿por qué no te miras en vez de preguntármelo?

Bajo la vista solo para... encontrase desnudo... miro a Roy y con tristeza vio que el también lo estaba...

"_entonces... si lo traicione... "_

- Roy... ¿dónde esta el baño?-dijo cabizbajo.

- saliendo de aquí, doblando a la izquierda

Mecánicamente salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño..."_estoy tan sucio"_

-¿te vas a duchar?

-Sí...

-¿quieres que me duche contigo?

-No... puedo hacerlo sólo.. – de sus ojos... corrían lagrimas silenciosas...

&&&&&&&&&&&

-papá...

-¿qué pasa Alphonse?

- estoy preocupado... nii-san paso la noche afuera...

- no te preocupes, ya viene

-¿en serio? –dijo ya más alegre a la par que Hohenheim sonreía asintiendo- ¿eh? Pero... ¿cómo lo sabes?

-digamos... que el viento me lo dijo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- así que¿estos son los escombros que datan de hace aproximadamente 400 años?

- así es. Antes de que Edward se fuera al otro lado de la puerta, vino aquí para luchar contra Dante...

-ya veo... gracias por la información...

- de nada... Coronel Mustang- dijo Russell Tringham.

Sin más Roy comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la planta más baja de esta ciudad de antaño. A lo lejos diviso algo parecido a un salón de baile con toques gregorianos. _"Quizás aquí descubra algo"_ dijo adentrándose en él.

Encontró el lugar casi destruido, pero en el centro encontró un circulo de transmutación...

"_quizás... lo hizo Edward"_

Edward. No "fullmetal o Ed"

Sino "Edward"... la conciencia lo carcomía por dentro

"_Perdóname... Ed"_

Al acercase y estudiarlo de cerca descubrió que realmente había sido por Edward, con cariño comenzó a acariciar los desgastados trazos... _"ya voy por ti..."_

- paff!

- ¿qué fue eso?-dijo un Roy sobresaltado.

- PAFF!

- sea lo que sea... se esta acercando...

-PAFFF!

De la nada apareció un Gluttony totalmente consumido por el exceso de piedra roja, al divisar a Roy se lanzo contra él mas Roy alcanzo a reaccionar chasqueando sus dedos... cual fue su sorpresa que los chasqueo dentro del circulo de transmutación hecho por Edward el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente...

**Notas de la Autora: **_¿qué tal¿les ha gustado? Espero que si... creo que se viene un encuentro... (risas)_

_Saludos!_

_Hasta el prox capi!_

_Maki_

_15/04/06_


	7. I can tell It was a accident PART II

El Precio de un Anhelo

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola! Aquí volvemos a las andanzas... mañana (20/04/06) tengo control de lenguaje... he estudiado poco (risas) pero al ver el capitulo 6 releerlo quise adelantar algo... gracias a Dios mi mano esta mejor así que no me cuesta tanto teclear... aunque a veces termina resentida... en fin._

_Estuve leyendo sus reviews... me asusté, por un momento veía que me caía una bomba atómica desde el techo (XD); siento haber dejado así el capitulo... pero creo haberme explicado porqué... ASI QUE LEAN EL COMENTARIO ANTES DE LA HISTORIA! Así me evito un ataque cardiaco (XD)_

_Bueno... sin aburrir más, vamos a la historia _

_Dedicado a mis nenas Ede y Gabotta_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El Precio de un Anhelo

by Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 7: I can tell It was an accident here earlier Segunda Parte

Solo luz. Una luz segadora, como las que hay en los aparadores de bares clandestinos en una noche solitaria. Se preguntaba si había llegado la hora de decir adiós... sin antes haberlo visto por ultima vez.

Gluttony mordisqueaba su brazo sin consideración, inmovilizándolo lo cual le impedía chasquear los dedos de la mano derecha...

"_Voy a morir... voy a desaparecer... sin haberle... dicho nada de lo que sentía"_

De pronto la segadora luz se esfumo al igual que Gluttony, Roy se vio solo frente a una puerta la cual tenia extraños grabados en la puerta, éstos eran semejantes a círculos de transmutación antiguos que aparecían en las primeras ediciones sobre los conocimientos de alquimia. Miro a su alrededor esperando buscar una respuesta del porqué estaba allí mas todo indicaba que no la encontraría... aun.

Temeroso y a paso lento, se acerco a la puerta. Apoyo una mano en ella y esta se abrió de par en par sobresaltándolo. Algo similar a pequeños tentáculos emergieron de ella, provocándole a Roy desagrado mas no se alejo.

- ya he pagado un precio. Ahora quiero ir donde está él... por favor, llévenme ahí...

Los tentáculos rápidamente se enrollaron alrededor de su cuerpo y lo jalaron con fuerza hacia el interior...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ruinas. Restos de algo que alguna vez fue esplendoroso... ya no queda nada de eso.

Edward se encontraba en las ruinas de la llamada Sociedad de Thule. Débiles trazos asemejaban un circulo de transmutación que se le hizo muy familiar.

Se agacho para quitar el polvo y algunas piedrecillas a los trazos. Si querer con una piedrecilla se hizo una leve cortadura, la cual no le preocupo. Al ir sacando las piedrecillas encontró una de color escarlata... la cual se le hacia muy familiar...

- no... puede ser... ¿piedra roja aquí?. ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿no será que...?

Claro. La Primera vez que los integrantes de la sociedad de Thule abrieron la puerta usaron de catalizador a Envy usando de por medio a su padre el cual sobrevivió (en mi historia Hohenheim no muere). Lo más seguro, pensaba Edward, es que al degradar a Envy con la reacción, éste haya disminuido a su unidad mínima que sería un trozo de piedra...

- no puedo creerlo – riendo irónicamente- ahora que le fui infiel... ahora que le he traicionado... encuentro una forma para volver... ¡MALDICIÓN¡¿Por qué no lo halle antes!

Abatido se dejo caer en el circulo. De sus ojos fluían amargas lagrimas. Apoyo sus manos en la tierra con desolación...

Una luz inundo el lugar, Edward se levanto sobresaltado, enfoco su vista hacia el cielo y lo que observo lo dejo helado...

-no... no pude... estar pasando

Una puerta se estaba abriendo, pero al abrirse traía consigo algo... mejor dicho _alguien._

Atónito descubrió de quien se trataba. No reprimió sus deseos de correr a su encuentro...

-¡Roy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Edward!

Corrió hacia él, una vez cerca lo estrecho con cariño, con amor. Todo había sido tan vació sin él... todos estos años había sido un infierno sin su enano. Busco su rostro el cual estaba bañados de cristalinas lagrimas. Con dulzura las limpio, luego comenzó a besar sus mejillas, su nariz... sus párpados, su frente. Enfoco sus ojos, esos ojos dorados que aparecían cada una de sus fantasías y sueños... esos ojos que lo enloquecieron en aquella noche de soledad infinita y tormentosa fantasía...

- Edward... Edward... – dijo para luego acercarse a sus labios besarlos con ansias reprimidas...

Edward se dejo hacer gustoso... pero...

_"...If only I had the strength you'd be completely accepting something else _

_If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you to stop it now  
If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you just tell me something..."_

- Roy... –sollozando- para...

Roy se separo bruscamente para encararlo. Esos ojos, ésos que lo enloquecían... estaban rojos, inundados de dolor... de culpa...

- Ed...¿qué pasa?

- Roy...yo... lo siento...

Dicho esto, se abalanzo sobre el Gral, explotando en llanto.

-yo... yo no quería... te lo juro... pero es que...

-no entiendo nada Ed... explícame bien que paso... ¿qué es lo que debo perdonar? –acariciando su cabeza-.

_"The fluid through the alpha waves and power cables everywhere  
Exercising self-control  
The child calls   
And he lies open  
I would believe if only I'd been thinking at all_

_If only I had the strength you'd be completely accepting something else..."_

- yo... te... te fui infiel...

-¿qué?

-pero yo no quería... créeme Roy... pero me engaño su apariencia...

Roy alejo al pequeño tomándolo de los hombros. Lo observo detenidamente por un largo tiempo. Sin duda no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la confesión de Edward... pero ciertamente tampoco estaba en derecho de juzgarlo... él había hecho lo mismo... y no precisamente con el alter-ego de Ed... sino con una prostituta...

Ed se esperaba lo peor. Abatido bajo la vista, Roy tenia todo el derecho de recriminárselo... pero... segundos después sintió como los desnudos dedos de Roy le levantaban el mentón...

- Ed... no estoy en condiciones de recriminártelo... porque... me paso algo similar...

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Edward. Tenia por dado que Roy había dejado su maña de coquetearla a cuanta mujer se le cruzará... pero...

-¿con quien?

-¿cómo dices Edward?

-¿con quien... me engañaste...?-cabizbajo-.

- ¿de verdad quieres hablar el tema¿Quieres que después de tanto tiempo separados peleemos ahora que estamos juntos?

- quiero saber... dímelo¿es alguien que conozco?

-hey! Enano yo también tengo que preguntarte eso...

-¿enano¡Maldito bastardo, de seguro follaste con tu secretaria!

-¡claro que no! Además ¿con quien mierda me engañaste?

- ¡te diré si tú me dices primero con quien follaste!

- ¡esta bien¡folle con una puta¿Conforme¡Ni siquiera sé como se llama!

- ¿c-con una puta?...pensé... que fue con alguien que conocía...

-¡ya te dije que no, microbio! –moviéndolo bruscamente- ahora dime... ¿con quien?

-c-con... tu alter-ego...

-¿alter-ego?

-sí... en este lado de la puerta hay personas que se parecen a las que habitan el mundo del que venimos... – haciendo una pequeña pausa- pero... me arrepiento profundamente de haberlo hecho...

- Ed...-agachándose para quedar a su altura- perdóname... pero es que... en ese momento... no la vi a ella... te vi a ti. Por unos momentos... su cuerpo se transformo en el tuyo... quizás, físicamente yo si te engañe... pero en mi corazón... esa noche hice el amor contigo... -tomando su rostro con sus manos- Edward... yo te amo solo a ti...

- yo también... te amo solo a ti... –lanzándose a sus brazos- él podrá ser igual físicamente a ti... pero nunca será completamente tu... perdóname...

_"...If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you to stop it now  
If you keep asking me I'll melt away in the summer air  
It won't hurt half as much and I'll beg for you just tell me something_

_If you keep asking me (keep asking me) keep asking me_

_If only I had the strength you'd be completely accepting something else..."_

&&&&&&&&&&6

- Ni creas que dejaré que te quedes con Ed...

En la penumbra de una obsesión, alguien observaba la escena...

Dos amantes... uniendo sus labios...

_"You swore  
Out like my life  
You cried  
So I'm engaged to smile"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de la Autora: **_bien... son las 01.20 am del sabado 22 de abril... recorde el fic como a las 11 pm del viernes y resulto esto. No sé cómo quedó... sólo sé que plasmé todo de mi en este capitulo... Espero que sea de su agrado... el prox. capitulo lemon...jeje ¿creian que no dejaria que eso pasara una vez habiéndose encontrado?pues no seré mala...aunque tampoco se las daré tan facil... Toukan Koukan...¿no?_

_Lo que estaba entre comillas es la letra de una cancion que me llega muucho... la canción obviamente se llama "I can tell It was an accident here earlier" de la banda SAOSIN. Es altamente recomendable la banda (nn) _

_Me dió sueño... me despido_

_Saludos!_

_Maki_

_Finalizado 22/04/06_


	8. Save Yourself

El Precio de un Anhelo.

_**Notas de la Autora: **hola! Por fin he vuelto! (risas) he bosquejado algunas ideas en mi cuaderno regalón (el día que se me acabe o pierda no seré capaz de escribir nada más...) así que creo que estoy lista para seguir con esto _

_Quisiera agradecer sus reviews ya que sin ellos esta pequeña idea surgida de mi cabeza se habría dormido..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El precio de un Anhelo

by Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 8: Save yourself

_turn out the light_

_just say goodnight, to yourself_

_may I remind you_

_when you find you, you're all alone is when you've got to be strong_

_cause that's when they call you, in the night_

-uhm...

Una suavidad indescriptible sin duda; ningún sueño podría mostrarle algo tan real como el hecho de palparlo por si mismo... Esos cabellos eran más suaves que toda la refinada seda... su piel, que exquisitez... un delicado manjar.

Una respiración agitada hacia eco por toda la casa. En la sala apagada por los indicios de la noche poseía en la olvidada chimenea una nota...

"_Edward:_

_Nos preocupamos por ti así que hemos ido a buscarte a los escombros de la escuela de Munich. Volveremos en 3 horas._

Hohenheim y Alphonse" 

¡Qué viva se sentía su alcoba ahora! ¡Que confortable era su cama en estos momentos! Cerró los ojos mientras era privado de su camisa blanca...

"_que esto no acabe nunca"_

Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda... ¿por qué sentía su cuello tan húmedo? ¿Por que tenía ganas de gritar solo por satisfacción? Aquellas caricias tan desgarradoras consumían su pecho...

- Roy...

- dime – dijo levantando la cabeza para observarlo-.

- te amo – dijo tomando su rostro por las mejillas- quiero mirarte una y mil veces para estar seguro que no estoy soñando- tocando ligeramente su parche-.

- Ed... – tomando sus manos – estoy aquí, soy yo esta vez –besando sus manos- esto no es un sueño...

Edward se sentó en la cama solo para quedar de frente con el Gral. Instintivamente busco sus labios a lo cual el mayor se dejo hacer sin más a lo que el joven rubio en respuesta rodeo su cuello con sus brazos firmemente. Roy ante esto acaricia su espalda, oscilando sus dedos en el borde del pantalón. El rubio gimió quedamente para luego ser recostado nuevamente sobre la cama, su cabello había sido soltado sin percatarse de ello por lo cual se esparcía desmedidamente por la almohada.

Arqueó la espalda al sentir unos labios merodeando sus pezones, mas al sentir intensos lametones no pudo reprimir algunos gemiditos salir de sus inflamados labios..

- Roy... ah...

_he's got your picture in his mind_

_he's got your number on a paper at his disposal anytime_

Acto seguido enterró sus manos en la oscura cabellera inclinando hacia atrás, a pequeños intervalos, su cabeza. Su cuerpo temblaba a cada instante con el más ligero roce, con cada cálida caricia... lo mejor de todo era que su corazón rebosaba de alegría, no estaba el peso de la culpa...

- Roy...

Otra suplica lastimera llena de deseo….que ganas de seguir…de ser tomado por él en signo de disculpa por el engaño…

Engaño….

Parte de una dolorosa herida que producto de su maniática conciencia se abria sin su permiso, atrayendo la culpa…

…._no merezco que me toque…_

…_¡pero lo quiero ahora! …. Roy, castígame…_

Sin notarlo termino en 4 patas, deja vu… Roy percibía su anhelo de ser castigado…

-… Roy… hazlo ya!

-shh….

…._esta mal?... hacerte sufrir ahora y deleitarme de ello?..._

… _no tengo derecho… tu deberías castigarme…_

En un giro inesperado Roy quedo recostado con un desnudo Edward sobre él, este lo miraba intentando entender lo que esos ojos azabaches

_is it really true_

_could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you_

_so many times we just give it away, to someone who_

_someone who you_

-Edward… -acariciando su mejilla- quiero que tú me tomes….

-¿qué?.. P-pero es que Roy…. Yo no…

- hazlo…. Por favor…te enseñaré como…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sé que es tu primera vez… me lo dice tu cuerpo… ambos merecemos castigarnos mutuamente… pero tu quieres darme algo valioso a cambio de esa traición… esa que no me tengo que recriminar aunque los celos me maten…

Me dejas sentado en la cama para luego sentarte sobre mi… me besas y me tocas… adoro tus manos tocando mi cuerpo… adoro tus labios… esos que ahora succionan mi cuello para enrojecer una pequeña zona… márcame como tuyo… siempre debió ser así… yo debí ser solo tuyo…

Me limito a besar tu frente… me siento cohibido… temo ensuciarte con mis manos…esas que lo tocaron a EL sin chistar…

-…Ed…. Tócame…

Susurras en mi oído, conexión eléctrica recorriendo mi medula espinal…respuesta: sonrojo, deseo…. Excitación…

- no soy digno de tocarte…. Aunque lo deseo…

Me miras interrogante, me empujas quedando acostado sobre el colchón nuevamente y es ahora que tu silueta se ve iluminada… es de noche y las cortinas de mi habitación están semiabiertas…

- solo tu puedes hacerlo…. No quiero ser tocado por nadie mas que tu…

_met in bar_

_the back of a car_

_and for a moment you felt important but not in your heart_

_my self esteem, it's been low, go ahead and count it's been lower than low_

_i know the feeling of it stealing life out from under me_

_i want to learn, how you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you_

_so many times we just give it away to someone who, couldn't even remember your name_

_could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you, loves me for me_

_give it away to someone who someone who will cherish your name_

Te miro… tus ojos… tus labios… ¿Cómo puedo amarte así?

Mi mano temerosa decide tocarte… bajando por tu pecho, recorriendo lentamente tu abdomen…

Si… soy indigno puesto que esa caricia no me basta… mis sentidos se embriagan…

Lo admito… Roy Mustang… quiero hacerte el amor en este preciso instante

No pierdes el tiempo… tus labios buscan los míos mientras mis manos recorren tu espalda… si, así es, busco tu entrada… porque ahora me entregue a este deseo….

Corto el beso para introducir mis dedos humanos en tu boca, pero me lo impides y diriges hacia esta mis dedos de metal… te miro sorprendido, mas tu me sonríes… esta noche quieres vivir un amor violento a modo de arrepentimiento…

Los lames de una manera excitante, me cuesta respirar y es que siento que mi cuerpo arde… esto cada vez escapa más de mi raciocinio…

Tú mismo conduces mis dedos metálicos a tu entrada… te los introduces de a poco… gimo en respuesta…

Te dejo recostado bajo mi piel… estoy cansado de que me tientes… te quiero ya…

Muerdo tus pezones, levantándolos a intervalos cortos mientras mis dedos dilatan tu entrada… gimes…. Dices mi nombre… por favor! No sigas que me descontrolo

Te mueves sensualmente al ritmo de mis dedos… sigues gimiendo… no sigas que no lo soportaré… mis labios callan los tuyos al mismo tiempo que retiro mis dedos de tu interior, ahora me atraes con tus piernas….

- Ed… tómame ya!

Me siento en un estado febril nunca antes experimentado… Roy… ya no puedo más, necesito entrar en ti ahora…

Oculto mi cabeza en la curva de tu cuello mientras tu mano conduce mi virilidad a tu entrada ya dilatada… intento ir lento, pero mi estado salvaje me lo impide, por lo que entro de una estocada rápida y fuerte…

Te aferras fuertemente, profundizas el contacto… y yo no puedo hacer más que moverme… fuerte y profundamente

Si… esto es maravilloso…eres tan deliciosamente estrecho… tu interior me acaricia a cada estocada… siento ganas de gritar… "Roy… ah!... Roy…"

Se que te gusta esto… algo en ti ha despertado furiosamente… te acaricias a ti mismo…

No…

Asi no…

Esta noche solo serás tocado…

Retiro tus manos bruscamente ubicándolas a cada costado de tu cara y comienzo a masajearte… muy lento…

-Ed…n-no… juegues…CONMIGO.. AH!

No estoy jugando… me divierto solamente… dejo a acariciarte para dar leves caricias a la punta junto con disminuir el ritmo de mis embestidas…. Si…ahora muy lento… quiero que supliques…

- Ed… por—favor!

-Roy… quiero que te muevas para mí…

Ahora yo estoy recostado y tu sentado sobre mis caderas… eres tu quien guía el ritmo, te apoyas del colchón para moverte con firmeza y rapidez… mientras yo… yo sigo jugando…

Acaricio tus nalgas…. Las apreto… las presiono en dirección a mis caderas, profundizando nuestro lazo… gimes… ¿sabias que tus gemidos son deliciosos Roy? Gimo sin entenderlo…quien juega ahora eres tu… te mueves en forma circular creando una danza placentera… entierro mis manos en tu cadera…

- sigue moviéndote…. Por---favor…ah!

Obedeces…y yo inconscientemente levanto como puedo mis caderas… me muevo anhelante… mi fin se acerca… intento mover tus caderas como puedo…

-AHHHHHH…ROY!

- EDWARD!

Te dejas caer sobre mi… te abrazo, acaricio tus cabellos…. Me siento cansado pero… aun no estoy satisfecho…

-Roy…

-D-dime…

- yo…-dejándote sobre mi cuerpo-no estoy satisfecho…

Te ríes, levantas tus manos para atraer mi rostro…. "_baka"_ me susurras para luego bésame… me acomodo sobre tus caderas… ahora quiero que me tomes… tus manos bajan por mi costado llegando a mi cintura, me atraes mas hacia ti sin dejar de besarme…

Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas, pero no significa que no podamos seguir… me separas u poco para humedecerte los dedos, me recuesto totalmente sobre ti para besar y explorar tu pecho… no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sienta tus dedos curioseando entre mis nalgas… me siento nuevamente para guiar tus dedos al punto de introducirlos yo mismo. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, duele… pero no me importa porque son tus dedos…suspiro… el dolor ya ha pasado… siento una gran ansiedad, quiero moverme pero no me dejas… no sé como pero termine boca abajo… siento la calidez de tu piel en mi espalda…

&&&&&&&&&&

Te mueves anhelante… no sé como tienes energía aun… pero esto me fascina… pasaría toda mi vida haciendo el amor contigo….

Buscas mi mano… quieres que te acaricie… pero como estas es muy difícil… te dejo en 4 patas para poder tocarte…suspiras pesadamente a la vez que tus nalgas golpean mi entrepierna… estas deseoso de que te tome…

-mmmhmmm…. Roy… te necesito…mmmh…

Muerdo tu hombro… tu piel es tan suave… tan tersa… pero es solo mía… Edward Elric, eres solo mío…

Te penetro con suavidad afirmándote por la cadera con una mano mientras la otra continua acariciándote. Me impones un ritmo lento, puesto eres tu quien comienza a moverse. Lo adopto sin quejarme… esta noche tu mandas y yo acato sin chistar.

Te detienes para cortar el lazo. Te miro asombrado, pero en seguida te recuestas y me invitas a tomarte nuevamente. Te tomo nuevamente a lo que enlazas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Muerdo tu oreja a lo que sueltas un "mmmm….hmpmmm"… te interrogo por lo que acabas de hacer y solo balbuceas "quería mirarte a la cara". Tu rodilla golpea mis nalgas…. Quieres que aumente el ritmo y así lo hago. Sonríes en medio de toda la excitación. Atraes mis labios a los tuyos, nuestras lenguas juegan alegremente….

La escasez de aire nos separa, mas tu te aferras como un gatito asustado a mi… tu apariencia dulce e inocente me seduje llevándome a un deseo fogoso… perdóname pero quiero oírte gritar… te tomo con fuerza, tus mejillas se sonrojan furiosamente… no aun no oigo lo que busco…

Acomodo tus piernas de modo que queden apoyadas e mis hombros…mmm…escucho unos gemiditos….

No es suficiente…te tomo de las caderas y te atraigo hacia a mi. Las levanto un poco y es que acabo de notar algo… inclino mi cabeza para que, con mis labios, pueda tomarlo…

Por fin te escucho…

-Edward….

-Ahhhhh!

-Sigue gimiendo…así…

Mi mente se nubla…. Desarrolla las más crueles y placenteras torturas…pero me contengo, tu eres quien manda…

-Roy…. AH!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Te amo…

- yo también….-soltando una pequeña risita- Te amo Roy…

- estas cansado?

- un poquito…-mirándolo traviesamente-…se me ocurre una idea…

- bah! Yo estoy cansado… además, desde cuando eres tan pervertido?

- jajaja –acercado sus labios hasta dejarlos casi sobre los de Roy- desde que pase imaginando que te vería de nuevo…

-Ed…. Eres un enano pervertido

-¿C-como que enano?-simulando enojo- ya veras quien es el enano, te castigaré

-¿Cómo lo harás?-divertido- ¿me torturarás?

-si… te torturare a besos….

"_Te amo"_

_cause I want to learn, can you save yourself for_

_someone who will love you for you so many times we_

_just give it away, someone who, couldn't even remember your name_

_you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you,_

_loves me for me_

_give it away to someone who, someone who will_

_cherish your name_

_cherish your name_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **_Holas! Al fin lo entrego… disculpen la tardanza._

_Debo aclarar que la versión de lemon que había bosquejado para este capitulo, cambio a ultimo momento… de hecho hoy (4 de julio 2006) escribí teniendo solo una hoja de avance… así que mi animo me llevo a esto… _

_En realidad no se como esta, es la primera vez que termino con 7 paginas en un capitulo (7 paginas en Word)_

_Espero que sea de su agradado_

_Canción utilizada: Save yourself_

_De la banda: Sense field_

_Fic dedicado a Ede y a Gabotta_

_A mis nenas con todo mi cariño _


	9. Magical Dawn

El Precio de un Anhelo

**Notas de la Autora: **_hola! Sí, lo sé... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el capitulo 8: "Save yourself" pero la verdad es que no tenía ni ánimo ni tiempo para hacerlo... No quise escribir sin tener claro lo que quería expresar con este capitulo, porque asi las cosas no quedan bien... no si uno no da todo de si para que asi salgan..._

_Hoy se cumple un año desde que escribo este fic... ¿un año ya? No puedo creer lo rápido que paso el tpo... un año con esta idea en mi mente y corazón para germinar en esto..._

_Solo puedo, una vez más, agradecer a todos los lectores, a todas las personas que me han apoyado, han dejado review y sin querer. quizá, me han inspirado para seguir esta historia... Gracias a todos!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El Precio de un Anhelo

by Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 9: Magical dawn

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Sin saber bien la razón, se sentía pleno, satisfecho y sobretodo... feliz... como si hace unos momentos hubiese tenido el mejor de los sueños. Estiro los brazos con lentitud dejando caer sin reparo su brazo de automail en la cama...

... pero al caer el automail... no estaba la sensación de las suaves sabanas... sino la calidez de un cuerpo.

Ed se sentó rápidamente para descubrir al "intruso", mas al ver a Roy dormir placidamente no pudo más que sonreír con ganas y sonrojarse un poco al recordar lo que había vivido la noche anterior...

Miro su torso bronceado encontrando pequeñas marcas rojas las cuales iban desde el cuello, hombros hasta los muslos... Roy se había encargado de marcarlo lo suficiente para que el mundo se enterara que era de su propiedad.

Con cuidado se acerco a Roy, quien se encontraba en posición fetal dándole la espalda, apoyo su brazo humano en su vientre y apoyo su cabeza en su amplia espalda.

-Mhm... Roy...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Maldito seas!

El pelinegro iba caminando por las calles de Munich hecho una furia. Aun no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos azabaches habían visto: Ed y otro tipo "igual a él" besándose en las ruinas de la sociedad de Thule. No podía entender como Ed pudo hacerse algo asi después de lo que habían vivido hace unas noches atrás...

"_Taisa... "_

Podría ser que ese sujeto fuese... no, aun así no justificaba nada. Él amaba al rubio y este no había hecho más que engañarlo.

Avanzaba a paso agigantado por las calles rumbo a las ruinas de la sociedad de Thule, algo le decía que ese sitio encerraba un gran secreto y es que no todos los días ves a alguien igual a ti merodeando al ser que amas...

Con el sigilo de un gato, se escabullo por los gastados corredores hasta dar con la sala principal. Al llegar noto en el piso rastros de un dibujo algo extraños, un circulo que en su interior contenía formas algo geométricas. En un ovalo dentro del circulo había un pedazo de tiza abandonado, sin más lo tomo y remarco todos los trazos...

- No entiendo porque... pero esto me resulta condenadamente familiar...

A lo lejos algo llamo su atención, algo similar a un destello rojizo. Se acerco con precaución al montoncito de rocas que contenía aquel destello. Comprobó que era una _piedra roja, _similar a un rubí...

- me pregunto que hará esto aquí...

Sin más, guardo la piedra en uno de sus bolsillos para irse a investigar sobre el extraño circulo... descubriría el secreto que escondía Ed y su "clon". Echo el ultimo vistazo al lugar prometiéndose mentalmente volver con todas las respuestas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Papa... ¿aun debo esperar para ver a mi hermano?

Alphonse tenia una cara de hastío notable y ¿quien no si ha pasado toda la noche en vela?

- aun no adecuado verlo...

-¿por qué no?

Hohenheim carraspeo un poco mientras arreglaba la maga de su gabardina. ¿Cómo explicarle a Alphonse que Edward no estaba "disponible" ahorrándose la parte de que la abejita deposita polen en la flor? Suspiro cerrado los ojos, Alphonse ya o era un crío pero no por eso era fácil decirle que Ed estaba en la parte más intima de la relación de pareja...

- esta... ocupado...

- ¿en qué? -exclamo el castaño arrugando una ceja-.

- esto... - sudando la gota gorda- esta con alguien... no estaría bien que interrumpiéramos...

- ¿con... alguien?- exclamo el pequeño en un susurro.

¡Claro! Ed estaba con Roy... pero... ¿cuál Roy?. El pequeño no pudo suponer más al ver en la acera del frente al Mustang de este mundo que... traía algo en los bolsillos por la forma en que llevaba la mano en el borde del bolsillo, como si fuese algo muy importante...

- se ve sospechoso... - dijo al aire Hohenheim.

- papa... se me hace que ese "Taisa" oculta algo valioso en el bolsillo...

- ¿que insinúas, Alphonse?

- Digo que lo sigamos. - dijo decidido el joven Elric encarando la mirada de su padre-.

El Elric mayor solo asintió y sigilosamente junto a Al se encaminaron a cruzar y seguir al Mustang de este mundo...

Al ir acortando distancias, Al pudo distinguir un destello rojizo salir del pantalón magenta del pelinegro, como acto reflejo tironeo un poco del saco de su padre quien enseguida le devolvió una mirada cómplice...

¿De donde había conseguido piedra roja? Y ¿para que la queria?

El moreno se detuvo frente a algo parecido a un biblioteca de mal aspecto. Al y Hohenheim se miraron extrañados y al ver que Roy entraba, apresuraron el paso.

- Hola Roy- saludo el anciano detrás del mesón de consulta-.

- ¿cómo esta Ruden-san? - respondio el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa.

- no tan bien como en mis tiempos, pero sano...-riendo quedamente - ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno - sacando la piedra roja de su bolsillo - encontre esta piedra en unas ruinas y pues, quisiera saber que es exactamente...

- Mhmm... se ve interesante - tomándola - me da la impresión que es algo muy valioso...- dejándola en el mesón... - ve a los estantes de atrás, ahí de seguro econtraras algun libro que te sirva.

- Muchas gracias

Los Elrics habian aprovechado la conversación entre Roy y el bibliotecario para dirigirse a uno de los estantes del medio y asi oir todo con claridad, mas cuando Roy se fue a los estantes traseros les costo seguirlo debido a la disposición para nada equidistante de los estantes. Pero gracias al ingenio Elric pudieron situarse detrás del estante que estaba usando Mustang.

- a ver... piedras preciosas, historia de las gemas... no, creo que no son estos... - rozando con su dedo indice el lomo de los libros- diccionario de los diamantes... no... Historia de la alquimia...- deteniendo su dedo ahí- ¿alquimia¿por qué me suena familiar?

El joven Elric se inquieto ante tal declaración buscando la mirada de su padre, Hohenheim solo le devolvió la mirada y con un gesto le dio a entender que siguieran escuchando...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Algo rozo sus labios con suavidad obligadolo a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos azabaches detellando calidez, sonrio en respuesta.

- hasta que despiertas...

- si no me hubieses despertado con un beso pensaria que todo fue un sueño...- atrayendo con su brazos el cuello de Roy- un sueño... demasiado bello...

- baka... enano baka- besándolo quedamente.

Rodaron un poco por la cama, reacomodando las posiciones, besándose profundamente, sientiendo en cada poro de la piel que aquel momento era tan real como ellos mismos. Ed suspiro al notar que Roy se separaba un poco para respirar, la mano de automail delineaba con letitud el rostro moreno, las mejillas tostadas y la mirada dorada fijaba cada punto antes de que su mano delinease. Roy detuvo la caricia tomando la mano para luego besarla con ternura. Ed sonrio de nuevo sentándose para quedar de frente al pelinegro.

-Roy...

- ¿dime?

- te amo...

- yo también...-tomando al pequeño de las caderas y sentándolo en sus piernas- te amo... -colocando un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja derecha y acariciando despues su mejilla- te amo Edward Elric...-besándolo nuevamente.

Ed se dejo hacer al sentir los labios de Roy sobre los propios. sintio esas manos níveas recorriendo su cuerpo, despertándolo al placer. Separaron sus labios en busca de una bocanada de aire, mirándose al instante, perdiéndose en la profundidad de la mirada del otro. Ed escondio su cabeza en el niveo cuello, aferrándose a la cintura del ex-coronel el cual deslizo una mano por el ombligo del alquimista, bajando por el bajo vientre... bajando...

-ah...

La mano apreso su miembro con suavidad, dandole pequeñas caricias a Ed. el cuerpo del rubio temblo un poco, ese conocido cosquilleo que comenzaba a recorrer cada centimetro de su ser lo estaba embriagando de a poco. Se separo un poco de Roy, levantando su cabeza y posando sus manos en los fuertes hombros, buscando esos ojos azaches... brillaban denotando la lujuria del momento y esos carnoso labios... se curvaban anhelantes.

Gimio ante tal vision. ¿Quién lo diría? Ayer estaba totalmente desinhibido y ahora se sentía muy nervioso por lo que ocurriría...

-¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

-¿nervioso?... no, para nada- desviando la mirada-.jeje

- Edward...- tomandolo del menton- no voy a hacer nada que no quieras...

- l-lo sé... no entiendo porque estoy nervioso...AH!

Roy había aprovechado para dejar al rubio bajo él para así continuar masturbándolo.

_"cada vez que nos tocamos tengo este sentimiento"_

_- _ah! Roy...

Una sensación deja vu recorrio su cuerpo al sentir aque conocido ardor... los dedos del mayor estaban escudriñando su entrada, se dejo hacer lanzando grandes bocanadas de aire seguidas con pesados suspiros. Cerró los ojos como muestra de su completa entrega al memento reciebiendo a cambio un fogoso beso en los labios...

_"cada vez que nos besamos juro que puedo volar"_

El placentero vaiven no se dejo esperar, pero ya no gracias a los dedos del mayor... sino gracias a la escencia del pelinegro. Enterró sus uñas en los antebrazos de moreno en respuesta a las lentisimas embestidas que provacaban ansiedad a su juvenil cuerpo.

Comenzó a gruñir en su oído, el interior del menor era condenadamente estrecho y delicioso... ya no agunataba...

_"¿no puedes sentir mi corazon latir rápidamente? quiero que esto dure..."_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_"te quiero en mi vida..."_

- Te amo...

- yo también - sellando con un beso aquel oración-.

Ed se acurrucó cual gatito en su pecho, besando de paso la piel de las clavículas. Roy acarició su cabello en respuesta, estirando cada cabello rubio y dejándolo caer lentamente con el montoncito dorado.

- Ed...

-Ed...-levantando un poco su cabeza- estás dormido?- alejando algunos cabellos para ver mejor su rostro - es inútil... esta dormido... - sonriendo - Te amo enamo dormilón...

Cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el cansancio que había envuelto su cuerpo.

_"¿no puedes sentir el latir de mi corazón? No puedo dejarte ir... Te quiero en mi vida..."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **_Aquí esta la novena entrega de "El Precio de un Anhelo" _

_La verdad es que no sé como está, sólo sé que puse una buena parte de mi lado cursi en él..._

_Lo que está en comillas y en cursiva es parte de la letra de "Everytime we touch" de Cascada... creo que le dió un buen toque..._

_¿Qué más puedo decir? Feliz día de San Valentin para ustedes!_

_Dejen review!_

_Y sobretodo, sean felices!_

_Cuidense harto!_

_Saludos!_

.:: Maki::.


	10. Sentencia

**Notas de la Autora: **_Es hora de retomar lo pendiente._

_Recomendación musical: "Lovesong Writer" de Thursday_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El Precio de un Anhelo

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 10: Sentencia.

¿Alquimia?

Era una broma, ¿cierto? Estaba más que comprobado de que la alquimia nunca fue una ciencia fiable, no hay modo de convertir metales en oro…

Pero los libros que Ruden-san le había recomendado respondían a sus dudas en cierta manera. Aquella maraña de figuras que habían encontrado en la ruinas de la sociedad de Thule era un _circulo de transmutación _según el libro, lo que implicaba que tanto Edward como su némesis eran _Alquimistas._

Para su extrañeza, no le había sido difícil entender las ecuaciones que le mostraban los libros, ni mucho menos plantearse como sería, para un determinado caso, el circulo de transmutación.

Pero su descubrimiento no quitaba las ganas de deshacerse de su igual para quedarse con el rubio.

Aprovechando su tiempo libre se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca para devolver los libros. Entro en el edificio victoriano decadente y saludo al anciano, dejo los libros en los estantes correspondientes y luego firmo las actas en la mesa de solicitud.

- hasta luego Ruden-san –dijo suavemente-.

-hasta luego muchacho –dijo el anciano regordete con una sonrisa que denotaban sus mejillas sonrosadas-.

El volvería aquel lugar. Estaba seguro que los alquimistas volverían y sería el momento propicio para arreglar cuentas…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ya basta Roy-dijo Ed tratando de acabar de preparar el desayuno- me haces cosquillas- intentando alejar las manos del pelinegro de su abdomen mientras soltaba algunas risitas-.

- no quiero-respondió haciendo un morrito gracioso- quiero que me mires a mi y no al tocino…

- No seas baka – girando el rostro con la espátula semi-levantada- si hago eso nuestro desayuno perecerá y no pienso cocinar de más.

- oh, vamos Ed – quitándole la espátula- prefiero tenerte a ti de desayuno que comer tocino –dijo arqueando una ceja seductoramente- olvida el desayuno…

- Taisa no baka-dijo sonrojado- ¿acaso no tienes límites?-dándole la espalda a la estufa-.

- no cuando se trata de ti- besándolo suavemente- ¿quieres salir? –abrazándolo cariñosamente

-¿salir? –rodeando su cintura con sus brazos- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- mmm –mirando hacia el techo- estaba pensando ir a las ruinas…-mirando a Ed serio- creo que hay un modo de volver a Amestris…

- ah, era eso –apegando su mejilla en el pecho de Roy- yo también creo que hay un modo… de hecho, encontré piedra roja debido a la catálisis…

-pues vamos-besándole la frente- porque, ¿tú quieres volver, no?

- lo que más quería era estar a tu lado…-mirándole a los ojos- si tú quieres volver, iré contigo…

- ¿Qué hay de tu padre y hermano?-acariciándole la mejilla- ¿les dejarás acá?-.

- No, me los traería conmigo-sonriendo abiertamente-.

- Esta decidido- besando su frente- Volveremos a casa.

Ed asintió besándolo quedamente en los labios para luego voltearse y apagar la estufa que ya echaba humo negro: el tocino estaba rostizado y pegado en la sartén.

- rayos-dijo Ed- lo malo es que aquí no puedo usar la alquimia para arreglarlo…

Roy se rió suavemente y le quito el sartén de las manos recibiendo una mirada por parte del chico y entonces se acerco al lavaplatos y empezó a restregarlo con la esponja.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿volverá a las ruinas?-pregunto Al a Hohenheim- No lo entiendo bien…

- creo que ya entiende todo-dijo serio el padre- de seguro ya saben que Edward es alquimista…

-¿por qué lo dices papa?

- es solo una intuición… pero sus ojos lo delatan…

El joven quedo en silencio. Lo que decía su padre sonaba lógico, no en vano había pasado 4 horas leyendo a todo lo que da, su hermano le había dicho que el coronel leía muy rápido cuando se lo proponía pero su alterego lo superaba con creces, no cualquiera leía semejantes volúmenes como él en solo 4 horas.

-Volvamos a casa Al-dijo finalmente el rubio- necesitamos un descanso.

- sí-dijo visiblemente contento-.

Caminaron abatidos y a paso lento hasta la casa. Cuando entraron encontraron a Ed abrazado a… ¿Roy?

- nii-san… -balbuceo Alphonse sorprendido-.

Era el verdadero Roy Mustang. El pelo azabache desordenado, los ojos negro brillantes y aquel parche en su ojo solo podían ser pruebas que era él.

- Hola, Al-dijo Ed-

Alphonse apunto al moreno haciendo que Roy y Ed se mirasen divertidos.

-Si, Al-leyéndole el pensamiento- Es el Taisa…

-¿Cómo? –pregunto el chico acercándose a su hermano- n-no había forma de…

- Aparentemente no…-respondió el moreno- pero estoy aquí…

En ese entonces entro Hikari no Hohenheim cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Los tres lo vieron entrar y reino el silencio. La escena era un tanto extraña, pero Roy rompió el silencio

-Tanto tiempo, Hohenheim…

- Así es Mustang…-sonriendo- veo que los años no pasan en ti…

- Lo mismo digo-estrechándole la mano-.

Los hermanos Elric se miraron sorprendidos. Sabían que Roy conocía a su padre porque cuando lo buscaban para darle un mejor deceso a su madre encontraron una carta de Roy para él, pero no sabían que su relación era tan cercana.

-Papa…-interrumpió Ed- Con Roy hemos encontrado una forma de volver…

- Perfecto-respondió- pero ya sabes nuestro acuerdo

Ed asintió serio.

- ¿Qué acuerdo?- pregunto el Elric menor-.

- Nada importante hijo-respondió Hohenheim- nada importante-reitero-.

Roy tomo disimuladamente la mano humana de Ed haciendo que este le sonriera cómplice.

- Saldremos un momento-dijo de pronto Ed- volveremos en la tarde, hay que confirmar las hipótesis que tenemos…

- De acuerdo-respondió su padre- vayan con cuidado- deteniendo a Roy- ¿pudo hablarte un momento?- El moreno asintió- Adelántate Ed, ya voy-dijo el coronel

Ed le revolvió el cabello a Al que se moría de sueño antes de salir de la casa. El joven Elric se excuso con su padre y Roy para irse a su cuarto restregándose los ojos en el camino.

-Bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto el pelinegro cuando comprobó que estaban solos-.

-¿realmente le quieres?-asesto enseguida- es todo lo que quiero saber…

- le amo-respondió el adulto mirando intensamente al rubio-.

- Bien…-sonriendo- cuídale por mi…

Roy comprendió, y cambiando su semblante confiado a uno triste se despidió de él para alcanzar al rubio. Hohenheim no iría con ellos…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Miraba reiteradamente hacia atrás esperando a su Taisa pero este tardaba mucho. ¿estaría discutiendo con su padre? No, de seguro le estaba preguntando como le había hecho para llegar aquí…

Siguió caminando a paso lento hacia las ruinas. Si estaba en lo correcto solo necesitaba los trozos de piedra roja que habían allí y la ayuda de Roy para abrir la puerta… sin percatarse ya se hallaba doblando por los corredores.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresalto de inmediato.

-¿asustado enano?-susurro una voz conocida-.

- Roy…-volteándose-¿eh?

Era Roy, pero no el Roy que quería ver. El alterego de su Taisa lo miraba profundamente con… ¿rabia, resentimiento?

- ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ed lo más neutro que pudo-.

- te esperaba-dijo tajante el pelinegro sin variar ni un ápice su expresión de enfado-.

-¿para qué?-dijo Ed intentando alejarse pero el adulto fue más rápido y lo aprisiono contra la pared-¿qué te pasa? Déjame.

- me traicionaste, eso pasa-escupió el moreno- te vi el otro día con ese sujeto… así que ese es el "Taisa" –dijo con ironía- pues no es difícil darse cuenta de ello porque a él le besabas muy dispuesto…

-¿qué pretendes?-dijo molestándose- lo que paso entre nosotros nunca debió ser… tú sabías que yo no te quería…

- a mi no pero a él sí, ¿verdad?-dijo herido- ¿pues no sé que ves en él que no tenga yo-apegándose al chico- Ed, somos iguales!

-no-cortante- no son iguales… él es lo que nunca serías…

- ¿te refieres a que es un _Alquimista?_- dejándolo sin habla- lo sé todo… tú y él son alquimistas… y esa cosa extraña que esta en el gran salón es un circulo de transmutación…

-p-pero…

-te preguntas "¿cómo?"- sonriendo-simple- mostrándole la piedra roja- Es curioso lo que una piedra como esta encierra, ¿no lo crees?

Intento quitársela pero se lo impidió soltando un "no, no" y moviendo su dedo índice. En verdad era un alterego de Roy, era tan estúpido cuando quería y su copia no se quedaba para nada atrás…

-dámela-molesto-tú no la necesitas, yo sí-tendiendo la mano en espera…

-no-serio- si la quieres olvídate de ese tipo…

- no pienso-apretando los puños-no me dejas otra opción-lazándose al ataque pero rápidamente el pelinegro lo desarmo aprisionándolo de nueva cuenta en la pared.

Sin permiso se acerco a su cuello y lo mordió haciendo que el chico gimiera de dolor y se revolviera inquieto intentando zafarse.

-Suéltalo

Roy alterego y Ed se voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz, Ed se alegro y el adulto hizo una mueca de desagrado. Roy Mustang había aparecido y no estaba contento.

Su némesis obedeció y se puso frente a el devorándole con la mirada cargada en odio, Ed se acerco y se interpuso entre ambos temiendo que ambos quisieran matarse a golpes.

-¿la quieres?-mostrándole la piedra al General-.

-sabes la respuesta- sin quitarle contacto visual-.

-quítamela si puedes…-alejándose del rubio y el moreno-.

- por supuesto-dijo arrogante el Taisa

-Roy-dijo Ed mirándolo angustiado-.

- no hay otro camino- lanzándose contra su copia y asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro-.

-maldito…-sobándose la mejilla-.

- eso es por pasarte con Ed…

- él fue mío antes de estar contigo…-dijo triunfal- verdad, ¿Ed?-marcando con suavidad su nombre- fue maravilloso…

-Cállate- golpeándolo nuevamente- cállate imbécil…

Ed observaba todo sin saber que hacer, estaba claro que no podía quedarse viendo como se destrozaban mutuamente pero tampoco quería pegarle a la copia de Roy… sentía _lastima _por él…

-Ed-llamo Roy agarrando a su copia por el cuello de la camisa-ve al salón a marcar el circulo-.

-pero…

-hazlo-grito-yo me haré cargo de él…

Finalmente el rubio asintió a regañadientes y se fue sin ver que cuando le dio la espalda a Roy fue cuando él fue golpeado en la cabeza por su alterego…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la autora: **_empecé a escribir el cap a las 10 pm aproximadamente… creo que ha cambiado un poco la trama de romántica melosa a acción violenta… XD_

_See, sangre!_

_XD_

_No, no tan así… pero bueno, es la oportunidad de Roy para vengarse que se la hayan ganado con Ed… (lalalala XD)_

_Espero reviews!_

_Falta poco para el desenlace!_

_Estad atentos!_

_Saludos!_

_21 de abril de 2007._


	11. A casa

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. _

_Bueno, este capítulo debió estar listo muchísimo antes, pero si te borran la carpeta que contiene tus fics, los cuales aun no acabas o respaldas, te sientes mal. Como si en el fondo te estuviesen diciendo que escribes porquerías y que no vale la pena que continúes._

_Luego de mucho meditar y de buscar de nuevo la chispa de la inspiración (que me costo hallar pero que al final lo logré gracias a Berechan y a Bastet ) He vuelto con otra entrega de "El Precio de un Anhelo"_

_Un año, y un poquito más, que esta historia fue publicada. Nació de un extraño sentimiento de desolación que sentí un 14 de febrero del 2006. Desde entonces Ed y compañía han pasado por muchas cosas, cosas que están llegando a un final y que estoy segura que ustedes estaban esperando._

_Muchas gracias a todos vosotros, lectores, que con vuestro apoyo me han hecho sentir sumamente feliz. No soy la mejor escribiendo, pero pongo todo de mí para entregar una buena historia. Muchas gracias por todo y hasta siempre._

**Maki-1988.**

_PD: Escuchen la canción "Redemption" de Shadows Fall. Estará disponible en mi profile._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El precio de un Anhelo

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Capítulo 11: A casa._

Bajo la vista. Realmente sentía que todo su ser colapsaba de a poco embriagándose, sumergiéndose en aquella ensoñadora sensación. Si no fuese por su mente que grito a viva voz que no se rindiera, lo hubiese lamentado por el resto de su larga vida.

Levanto a tiempo, y en una maniobra desesperada, su automail para detener un nuevo ataque de su enemigo. El cabello azabache negro, empapado en sudor, cubría sus ojos, que presentía, estarían inyectados en odio hacia él por defender a aquel hombre.

Edward respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros sin descanso, pero eso no quitaba la determinación que bañaba sus ojos dorados. Si tenía que pelear contra él, que así sea. Concentrando su fuerza en las piernas dejo su pose de cuclillas para ponerse de pie sin retirar su automail que estaba alzado, transmutado en aquella semi-espada. Roy némesis entorno sus ojos, ahora visibles por alzar un poco su cuello al levantarse, y por instantes se cuestiono el porque aquel chiquillo lo obsesionaba tanto

Y la respuesta no demoró mucho en llegar.

Porque desde siempre lo había amado.

Porque él era la replica viva de su amado Edward.

Entonces los fantasmas del pasado lo tomaron de los brazos para así llevarlo al lugar que más temía, desolación.

Fue así que de la nada vio su silueta merodeante alejarse de si. Y como en sus más cruentas pesadillas, él terminaba siendo tragado por la propia oscuridad de su corazón en permanente duelo por su partida.

Nunca lo olvidaría. Aquel día en que de pronto la ciudad ardió en llamas y que, desesperado y angustiado por su seguridad, había ido a buscarle solo para hallar a aquel sujeto llamado Hohenheim que poso su mano en su hombro y movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

¿Cómo esperaban que estuviese campante al ver como se le daba una nueva oportunidad y aparecía un sujeto igual a él a quitársela¿Cómo?

El rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos al aplicar más fuerza en la coalición de sus brazos hasta lanzarlo algunos metros hacia atrás. Sin perder el tiempo se acero al ex militar para comprobar su estado. Aun sangraba del brazo y para su alivio estaba solo inconciente. Mas no por eso no dejo de culparse, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan iluso con el némesis de Roy, éste no estaría en aquel estado. Más aun cuando una corazonada le zumbaba en el oído y él la ignoro solo para ver como su amante era brutalmente golpeado por su igual sin la más mínima compasión.

Se irguió diciéndose a si mismo que esta vez no cometería el mismo error porque él se encargaría de que no hubiese segunda oportunidad para Roy clon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La siesta había sido cien por ciento reparadora. Luego de pasar casi todo un día en vela persiguiendo al Roy de este mundo. Se sentó en la cama y estiro los brazos con ganas con una sonrisa suave en los labios. En cierta forma estaba feliz de que su hermano estuviese con el taisa… en parte.

Corrió las cobijas para luego girarse y apoyar los pies en el suelo distraídamente. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Resignado acepto que ya no quería seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. No lo estaba.

¿Qué ocultaban aquellos ojos almendrados que siempre miraban a su hermano con tanta dulzura y cariño¿Qué había escondido tras esas sonrisas tan cautivadoras que le dedicaba a Ed?

Sacudió la cabeza diciéndose a si mismo que no estaba bien pensar en ello… en _ella. _

Rayos.

Sin darse cuenta había bajado sus defensas y el recuerdo de su amiga de infancia ocupo su ser a sus anchas. Entonces su cuerpo tembló al darse cuenta que la necesitaba, que ella se había calado profundo en él y que no lo podía seguir callando.

La quería. No. La amaba.

¿Cómo es que el pequeño Al había crecido tanto sin que su entorno lo viese¿Cómo es que había aprendido a fingir y a ocultar tan bien como un adulto? Guardo silencio esperando…

Y su voz interior hablo pese a las cadenas que la condenaban a callar.

Resonó en todo su cuerpo la respuesta y entonces contuvo un quejido.

Por Edward. Porque él estaba pasándolo tan mal se sentía incapaz de pensar en si mismo creyendo que si le contaba sus problemas sería un estorbo cuando lo que más necesitaba su hermano era apoyo.

Por ella. Porque él sabía que aunque lo negase, Winry Rockbell amaba a su hermano.

Los años que se dedico a buscar a Ed no había dejado de pensarla ni un segundo e incluso se lo diría pero… pero con el primer desmontamiento de alma y el ver al rubio no hizo más que despertar su antigua conciencia y con ella la más amarga verdad.

¿Quién era él para odiar a su hermano por ser el elegido de su amada¿Quién era él para siquiera pensar en conquistarla cuando sabía de sobra que la mecánica lo amaba desde la infancia?

Entonces el dolor fue haciendo cada día más común en él y fue así que comenzó a buscar formas de apaciguarlo, de ahí que maduro interiormente y para el exterior seguía siendo el niño dulce.

Sostuvo con sus manos su cabeza anticipando algún intento de que ésta "saliese" volado por ahí. Como si fuese posible…

Se decidió a salir de su habitación para darse un baño. Quería relajarse un poco para después ir a ver los adelantos de su hermano con la piedra roja….

La vería… sí, haría lo que fuese necesario para volver a verla y, aunque ella no lo estaría esperando a él específicamente, sería feliz con ello.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Le zumbaban los oídos y sentía que la cabeza se le partiría en dos. Lo último que supo fue un intenso dolor en la nuca que lo dejo inconciente, de lo demás nada.

Llevándose una mano tras la nuca intento girar el cuello con cierta dificultad y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Ed. Tirado en el piso con el cabello alborotado y el cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

No…

Mando al cuerno el dolor físico y se puso de pie lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió. Avanzo algunos metros dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su lado. Suspiro aliviado al ver que estaba conciente y que sus iris doradas se fijaban en él.

- Ed…

El joven alquimista no dijo nada y siguió mirándole, sintiendo como poco a poco se iba quebrando. Sin embargo, no dejaría que Roy lo viese así, por lo que cerró los ojos y se abrazo al mayor.

- Ed¿Qué sucede?- dijo en tono angustiado- Me estas asustando…

- Lo siento… -respondió en voz baja debido a que estaba muy pegado al abrigo verde que llevaba- no quise hacerlo…pero, cuando te golpeo sentí que te había dormido para siempre y…

- No entiendo… -dijo el moreno apartándolo con suavidad- ¿Qué paso Ed?

- Perdóname…- dijo cabizbajo – pese a todo él es…

Roy tuvo una peligrosa impresión. Miro a sus alrededores y entonces supo que la sangre que cubría a Ed no era del rubio sino de…

Una punzada se clavo firmemente en él. Era como si el dolor de su nuca se hubiese triplicado y extendido por su cuerpo a una velocidad abrumadora. A unos pocos metros yacía su otro yo silencioso. El cuerpo que denotaba rigidez tenía las ropas cubiertas de sangre, sangre que el alquimista de acero compartía en sus ropas, rostro y cabello.

Roy se repuso y camino como un autómata hacia él. Noto la piel blanca estaba casi transparente y los labios algo amoratados. Una abalanza de sensaciones y sentimientos lo bañaron desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Un deja-vu aterrador. Era como estar soñando y ver su futura muerte a manos del ser más amado.

¿Por qué ahora sentía todas esas cosas¿Por qué simplemente no sentía alivio y ya? Después de todo él hizo cosas a Ed que él nunca haría… él nunca hubiese llegado al punto de casi haber abusado de Ed por mucho que lo amase…

Pero entonces un chispazo lo estremeció, como un descubrimiento o una verdad oculta. _Él había sufrido mucho por la ausencia del rubio tanto como su igual por su rechazo…_

Era paradójico, pero lo entendía. Lo entendía porque él sentía como aquel hombre que se había internado en el sueño eterno. Aun aterrado por la visión, se saco el abrigo y con él cubrió el cuerpo sin vida aparente.

A lo lejos, el joven Elric lo miraba debatiéndose entre la culpa y el dolor. Sumergiéndose en aquella noche donde engaño al militar con su sombra, donde su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló de gozo creyendo haber recuperado la razón de ser para a la mañana siguiente despertar y sentir que el paraíso no era más que un invento humano…

Se puso de pie, sosteniéndose el brazo humano medianamente lastimado mirando el cuerpo cubierto con la angustia haciéndole un nudo en la garganta y en silencio pidiéndole perdón. A Roy el militar y a Roy el civil.

- Vamos a casa

La voz del ex coronel irrumpió por la amplia sala atrayendo la atención de Ed. El chico asintió en silencio y se acerco al mayor, apoyando su cabeza en la amplia espalda cubierta por una camisa color crema.

- Perdóname… yo no quise…-comenzó el alquimista- no me di cuenta cuando ya…

- Basta Edward…

La voz tan impersonal y seca del mayor le produjo pánico, no era común que le llamase por el nombre completo mas si por el diminutivo de "Ed". Espero callado alguna respuesta, ya que no se atrevía a hablarle.

- Lo que paso, paso Ed- girándose para mirarlo- no hay vuelta atrás. Sé que no fue tu intención.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito para echarse a sus brazos y llorar amargamente. El mayor le acaricio la cabeza cuestionándose si todo debía ser así realmente. Pero lo que no notaron fue que el cuerpo, aparentemente, sin un halo de vida se estaba moviendo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Edward…_

_¿Dónde te has ido?_

_Ah, esta allí otra vez. Le gustan mucho las praderas y aunque le he preguntado el porqué muchas veces él solo me mira y responde que es un secreto._

_Es tan hermoso. _

_Me gusta observarlo cuando parece distraído, apoyado en aquella verja de madera que da paso a la deslumbrante pradera. Sus cortos cabellos meciéndose con gracia, su sonrisa suave y sus ojos dorados me hipnotizan con facilidad._

_Mi cuerpo actuaba con vida propia, lo recuerdo bien. Pese a que solo era un chiquillo de 17 años, no podía evitar acercarme por su espalda y abrazarlo fuertemente. Y entonces él sonreía acostumbrado a mi poca paciencia y astucia ya que él, desde la primera vez que lo vi, supo que yo le espiaba…_

_Pero no me lo comunico sino hasta antes de que llegásemos al punto más importante de una relación, la intimidad._

_Fui feliz a su lado. Y desde la primera vez que lo ví me prometí conquistarlo… y lo hice, aunque después se fue con el fuego que destruyo a la ciudad._

_Ah, aun veo tu sonrisa y me siento tan ligero… _

_¿Por qué siento tus manos sobre las mías? _

_¿Has venido a buscarme?_

_-Roy…._

_Es un sueño. Puedo oír tu voz claramente…_

_- Roy…-acariciando mi mejilla- lo que hiciste no estuvo bien…_

_-¿por qué no, Ed?-le respondí acariciándolo también- él verte de nuevo fue una segunda oportunidad…_

_Entonces el bajo la vista triste y me dijo_

_- No, Roy-tomando mi mano- nuestra oportunidad se fue el día en que yo deje de existir…-apretándola- el Ed que viste no es de tu mundo… por lo tanto tu otro yo tampoco. Ahora es el turno de ellos lograr ser felices…_

_- Pero Ed…_

_- Aun no debes morir…-vi entonces como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y de verdad quise morir en ese instante- aun no. Pero cuando sea el momento te estaré esperando… siempre…_

_No lo volví a ver ya que una luz cegadora me invadió y entonces abrió los ojos._

_Los vi a ellos. A ese Ed que es alquimista, que tiene carácter y que es fuerte. A ese Roy que lo ama profundamente y no duda en morir por él…_

_Es verdad… ahora es nuestra oportunidad Ed, pero en otro mundo…_

_Ellos no deben estar aquí…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llego corriendo al sitio y lo que vio lo congelo al instante. El taisa abrazando a su hermano bañado en sangre y a unos pocos metros de ellos un bulto que tenia forma de un adulto, un muerto.

Sin saber que hacer se llevo una mano a la boca conteniendo un quejido de horror y avanzo hasta ellos. Su mirada almendrada se centro en el adulto y este solo negó con la cabeza. Había llegado muy tarde a ayudar. Se aferro por la espalda a su hermano y lloro silenciosamente… ahora nunca la vería. Nunca podría decirle que la amaba y que quería estar a su lado por el resto de su vida… no podría.

Y su hermano.

Él también estaba sufriendo. Sufría por el deceso de aquella sombra que por instantes lo llevo al cielo en nombre del amor…

Todo estaba perdido.

Rayos.

El trío perdido en la emoción de la tristeza y la culpabilidad no se percato que aquel bulto se movía y que el fallecido avanzaba al círculo de transmutación haciéndose marcas con su propia sangre y sacando de su bolsillo la piedra roja. No fue hasta sino que un gran destello envolvió la gran sala que los dos Elrics y Mustang reaccionaron.

Como una escena sacada de la más escalofriante película de terror, aterrados vieron como el hombre estaba en el centro del circulo transmutándose a si mismo y con ello abriendo la puerta a casa.

- ¡Basta¡Sal de ahí!-grito el rubio a todo pulmón y el némesis negó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Por fin lo he entendido Ed…-sonriéndole con ternura- Yo en este mundo perdí mi oportunidad… pero no por eso debo quitártela a ti…-con los ojos húmedos- ya te perdí una vez… no lo haré de nuevo…

El rubio bajo la mirada llorando desconsoladamente, reprimiéndose los quejidos que querían salir por sus labios. Luego la sombra miro a su dueño y en aquellos ojos negros se declararon el perdón mutuamente.

- Siento todas las molestias…

Entonces la reacción se completo por completo descomponiendo a la sombra por completo, quien en su agonía llamo al amor de su vida, y atrayendo al trío debido al vacío que se formo, succionándolos y levantándolos del suelo con la fuerza de la corriente de aire que se había formado. Al llegar casi a la puerta, tan conocida por Ed, debido a los sucesos vividos hace unos meses con la sociedad de Thule, miro hacia el pasillo y vio a su padre. Hikari no Hohenheim miraba a sus hijos con una sonrisa serena que denotaba una triste despedida.

Alphonse miro a su padre y grito pero el adulto solo le sonrió y movió la mano a modo de despedida haciendo que el joven bajase la mirada resignado.

Y Roy…

Roy abrazo a Ed y con un gesto se despidio de aquel adulto que le había confiado el bienestar de su hijo mayor, que había confiado en el amor que le profesaba y en que no le haría daño…

Viajaron por el aquel túnel lleno de habitantes extraños, ojos espiándolos y brazos buscando atraparlos pero a pesar de que deberían estar felices por eso… no lo estaban. Ninguno de los tres quería esto, ninguno quiso hacer aquel sacrificio humano para volver su mundo…

De pronto el cuerpo de Ed empezó a brillar y Roy, quien lo tenia abrazado por el estomago, dio un respingo mientras Al miraba sorprendido a el destello que emitía su hermano. Aquellos brazos negros que buscaban atraparlos se ciñeron al Fullmetal mientras este se removía desesperadamente en los brazos de su amante. El pelinegro y el Elric pequeño intentaron zafarlo sin mucho resultado y no desistieron hasta que los brazos, por su voluntad lo soltaron.

Ed emitió un quejido y sus compañeros lo miraron confundidos. Aquellos brazos ya no lo sujetaban…

- Roy, me haces daño…

Roy lo soltó y entonces descubrió… su brazo derecho… de carne y hueso. En un movimiento rápido, mientras seguían en movimiento y a pocos metros de la puerta, le bajo los pantalones recibiendo un golpe del chibi por su osadía.

- ¿Qué haces? Al esta aquí….-un poco sonrojado-.

- Mira tu pierna izquierda….-respondio ignorando el sonrojo de su amante-.

- Nii-san… ya no esta el….-intervino Al sorprendido-.

Ed la miro y la sensación de tener algo atorado en la garganta volvió a embargarlo. Aquel alter-ego no había hecho más que morir para recompensarlo por todo. Por todo sus pecados, por todos sus errores….

¿Cómo podría cargar con aquella muerte¿Cómo podría ahora despertarse en las mañanas sin sentir aquella culpa?

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y entonces Roy la retiro y lo beso quedamente…

Al, ruborizado miro hacia a otro lado apenado. No es que no le gustase que ellos se demostraran su cariño… pero aun se le hacia un tanto…_extraño._

- Ed… yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… -el rubio levanto la vista- si la situación hubiese sido similar, hubiese muerto para devolverte a Amestris…

- Tonto… -abrazándose al ex coronel- Tú y tu alter-ego son unos idiotas- derramado otra lágrima.

La luz los envolvió cuando abrieron la puerta hacia su hogar y cada uno decía su mas grande anhelo antes de cruzarla…

- Winry…

- Amestris…

Del otro lado el cielo azul les daba la bienvenida luego de tanto vagar…

Esta es la historia de un Anhelo, el cual tuvo un gran precio y que el amor fue capaz de pagar para cumplirlo. Porque todas las cosas tienen un precio, pero el de un anhelo es incalculable.

_**Fin.**_

---------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **_La historia ha llegado a su fin. Agradezco de todo corazón aquellos 57 reviews en los otros 10 capítulos. Muchas gracias por todo, por vuestro tiempo, constancia, apoyo, comprensión y cariño._

_No sé si escriba un epilogo, eso dependerá de lo que ustedes quieran, lo que decidan._

_Ede, Gabotta… esto ha llegado a su fin. Espero que les haya gustado, saben que esta historia, desde el primer capitulo, fue dedicada a ustedes. Mi primer fic largo dedicado 100 por ciento a ustedes. Las quiero un montón… y bueno, nos leeremos en la próxima historia…_

_Hasta siempre._

**Maki-1988.**

_09 de Junio del 2007__23.03 pm. _**  
**


End file.
